My Human Pet
by Maiko Hime
Summary: Jasper escapes from the fusion with Lapis Lazuli and washes up on a random beach damaged and almost dead. A human only wanting to be alone finds her and has her repaired. Jasper develops a bond with this human and realizes she is made for much more than just war. My first F/F so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

~So I'm not actually bisexual or anything but the first time I saw Jasper from Steven Universe I got a lady boner. This gem is HAWT. I love her design and just her overall bitchiness. I hope they bring her back because she is so damn awesome. Anyhoo I decided to do an OC/Jasper story. This is my first F/F story, although technically gems don't have sexes and they honestly seem asexual to me, so please be nice. This story is going to show Jasper being a complete asshole to this juman who finds her. In the beginning she treats Jennifer like a pet only using her for pleasure but over time it develops in to more. Despite the beginning of their relationship Jasper starts out being super possessive and protective of Jennifer. If you look up the properties for the Jasper stone its actually meant for nurturing, protection, and healing past emotional trauma which is funny given Jasper's role in the show.I really want to explore this concept. Also this is going to be smut first plot later. Sorry but it is. Enjoy!~

**Maiko** :3

 **My Human Pet**

 ** _Prologue_**

The last thing Jasper remembered was being fused with Lapis. The gem had tricked her into fusing so that Lapis could control her. Despite Malachite's power Lapis' will was just too strong to overcome at the current time. Jasper had spent time at the bottom of the ocean in a coma like state as the fusion Malachite in the deepest trenches of the sea. Than suddenly as if by magic she was free but not without damage. Her gem was cracked and she was forced to remain in a state of hibernation and suspended animation not having the power in her damaged state to revive her corporeal form. After that how she ended up in the possession of one of these humans was not too her understanding. All she knew was that she could not at the moment reanimate her physical body and the particular human had control over her. All she could do was bide her time and wait.

The little human had come here to relax and rejuvenate. She had come to this desolate beach, using her savings, she had bought a small beach house in the middle of nowhere. All she wanted was her ipod and her books and maybe a few candles. After her episode she had been warned to treat herself delicately and not try to force herself into public right away. So here she was on this beach by herself enjoying reading and content to enjoy the solitude. She often took walks whether it be early in the morning or late at night. There was not schedule to keep so her time was hers alone and no one else's. One day upon one of her walks as she was picking up interesting looking rocks and seashells she found a stone that rather peculiar. She had been here a little over two weeks and in her stay had not once seen a stone such as this. A small pale hand grasped it pulling it out of the sand in a tidal pool where it seemed to have washed up. She used the water to wash off the remaining sandy grains so she could get a better look at it. It was a bright yellow and fight in her palm heavily. The stone was also cut in a icicle cut as she would come to learn. The little human touched the gem tenderly turning it over in her palms and seeing the stone was cracked straight down the middle but other than that it was beautiful and flawless. She smiled to herself grasping it and not knowing why but she felt a connection with the stone. It was sort of like her oddly shaped, bright, and cracked with a flaw. Gently sliding it into her pocket she made her way back home as it was becoming midday.

The little human was named Jennifer Anne Leigh. She at one time had been a highly paid manager of a telemarketing division in a large city. At one time she was also part of a relationship that had lasted almost a decade. When she found out her partner was cheating on her with her best friend of all people her world shattered. She attempted suicide and ended up in psychiatric care. Jennifer devoid of most drive in life quit her career and just decided to disappear. Other than a prepaid cellphone and a tablet she had books saved on she had no connection to the outside world. No laptop, no ipad, no gps, and no car. She had let all of her possessions go and just wanted to technically not exist for awhile. She declined treatment and just decided to go on a self discovering journey. Jennifer had found a little beach cabin with a loft bedroom and small living and cooking area. It had belonged to a fisherman who had passed away and his widow had put it up for sale. Jennifer had found and bought it immediately. It was already furnished with simple furniture that was very much old man furniture but she didn't mind. She had her escape and her safe place.

Jennifer was only a couple of miles from a little fishing village and there was another set of beach houses about a quarter mile down the beach so she was entirely alone. The villagers didn't bother speaking with her because she was a stranger and lived by herself. Jennifer would go into town once a week on a bicycle to get supplies sometimes less depending. She didn't bother anyone and they didn't bother her and that was how she liked it. Her mother and friends had tried multiple times to frantically call her but after a well placed text message to leave her alone they had stopped trying. Her cellphone was only for emergencies anyways and had no saved numbers. She didn't use a lot of electricity other than the essentials like to power a little refrigerator, coffee maker, and a radio mostly using candles for light and a charcoal grill for cooking and if necessary a griddle and hot plate. She had no television only books. Some would say she was living in limbo but after such a hit to her life she needed a little semblance of a blank canvas. She didn't know how long she would stay here, as long as her savings held out, which if she spent and saved wisely would last at least five years.

One particular day she felt a wave of anxiety hit her and she couldn't sit still. Jennifer really didn't need any supplies but figured she could ride in to town and buy candles and some oil for her hurricane latterns because she used so much of these items anyways. Jennifer got off her bicycle and parked it in the bike rack outside of a souveneir store like usual. Dressed in her faded jean bermuda shorts, Sperry's, light teal tank top, and her straw beach hat she walked down the sidewalk. As she headed to the general store, a mom and pop store, that had groceries and supplies that she needed she walked past the small jewelry was owned by an elderly gentleman who had moved out to this little town for the same reasons she did she would come to find out. Something tickled at the back of her mind and she reached in her pocket touching the yellow stone. Jennifer usually always kept it with her and she really didn't know why. Pulling it out of her pocket she stopped in front of the jeweler and looked at the stone. Jennifer looked back at the studio and just decided to let him look at it. The stone could be a worthless piece of costume jewelry or it could be very valuable either way she didn't have anything to lose.

Walking inside she found the older gentleman actually sleeping behind the counter. He was propped up on the jewelry case with his head resting in his palm snoozing away. He was bald except for white bushy side burns, eyebrows, and a thick mustache. He was wearing a faded Hawaiian shirt and had glasses on a beaded cord around his neck. She cleared her throat gently trying to wake him with no success. She sighed and than tried a little louder.

"AHEM!" she coughed

With a snort the older gentleman awoke and blinked rapidly looking at her owlishly. "Oh goodness. Apologies young lady I dozed off." he chuckled stretching and turned towards her "I'm Martin Daily what can I do for you?"

"My name is Jennifer Leigh. I was wondering if you could appraise something I found on the beach. I think its a gem or crystal." Jennifer said reaching into her pocket

"Why of course I can Ms. Jennifer. Let's have a look at what you have." Martin said and took the object she handed to him. He took his glasses putting them on. Jennifer watched as he inspected it. He made a 'HHHMMMM' sound before reaching under the counter and pulling out a magnifying glass. Several seconds ticked by and he made no sound as he studied the gem.

"What do you think?" Jennifer asked curious

"Well I would say its a Jasper stone. You said you found it on the beach?" Martin asked looking at her curious

"Yes I did."

"Strange this stone isn't native to this part of the country. Its also perfectly cut most Jasper isn't cut in this pattern its usually cut and polished into beads. I also haven't seen one like this with such a pure color to it. Usually Jasper has a banded or molted pattern." he commented

"Maybe someone lost it on the beach." She suggested with a shrug

"Must have. Now about this crack here do you want me to repair it for you?" Martin asked catching Jennifer by surprise she hadn't really considered that.

"Can you do that?" She asked

"I sure can I grind it out, smooth it, and polish it for you. Do you want to keep it just like this in its original form or do you want me to make you a pendant?" he asked curiously

"Just keep it in its original form I don't really wear jewelry." Jennifer said not really liking the idea of wearing a heavy stone around her neck.

"Sure thing Ms. Jennifer. Give me a few days and come back and I'll have it ready for you." Martin said Jennifer nodded and left the shop and part of her already missed the familiar weight of the stone in her pocket.

Jasper had been awoken from her hibernation by the feeling of rejuvenation. Her gem was repaired! She tried instantly to take her corporeal form but found she still lacked the power to do so. She would have to remain docile for only a little while longer. She was able to be much more aware of her surroundings now. Her psychic link to the outside world was stronger. She soon realized a human had repaired her and to think humans were capable of such things was curious and another part of her reeled at the fact a human had touched her so intimately in her most weakened form. As her awareness became more acute she found her human possesor was a human male of elderly age. For some reason he didn't feel like the human from before. Curious she could only watch and wait to see what her fate would be until she could alleviate her current situation.

A few days later Jennifer visited Martin again and to her surprise he had repaired the gem flawlessly. He was indeed a master of his craft and did superb work. He invited her to have lunch with him, in which she found out there was a little one bedroom apartment attached to his shop, and over lunch learned more about him. He was a widower his wife having passed away several years before. He had been a jewelsmith most of his life and he had moved to this desolate beachscape for many of the same reasons she had to escape his previous life. So he had sold everything he had and came here. He had no children or living relatives and he was fine living the rest of his life quiet and alone. Despite the fact in the beginning Jennifer hadn't really wanted to meet or talk with any of her nearby neighbors it was nice to be in contact with another human being again. Maybe it was because she and Martin had so many things in common or maybe she really was lonely. Whatever the reason she found herself content to have an acquaintance and accepted his offer to come once a week for tea. She rode her bike back to her cabin stone in tow back in its place in her pants pocket.

Jasper found herself back in the hands of the human who had rescued her from the see. Soon she discovered that the human male might have physically repaired her but the idea had come from this young human female. The human female was rather queer. She didn't know a lot about humans in general but what she did know this human female didn't fit the knowledge she had acquired from being fused with Lapis Lazuli. The human Steven Universe was young, loud, passionate, and annoyingly optimistic. This human was quiet, a bit older, demure, and somber and Jasper found herself growing rather curious of her. At times over the next few days the human would place her when she slept on a platform next to her place of rest. When she wasn't resting she kept Jasper in her pocket. Other time she would sit placidly staring and hold Jasper in her palms. Jasper was oddly content with this humans touch and didn't exactly reel from the idea of it and honestly this bothered her. She was supposed to despise humans and Homeworld was supposed to take over this pathetic mudball of a planet. Here she was becoming fascinated by one of its little rodents. Despite this though Jasper was created with a strong sense of loyalty having been practically programmed into her as she was created. Her loyalty was starting to lean towards this human because her very existence she owed to her and also because of her programming.

Jasper was one of Homeworld's elite gems grown for combat from only the purest minerals. From her creation she was programmed for one purpose and that was to be a ruthless soldier fighting for Homeworld's progress. Since her fusion with Lapis Lazuli, her repair, and being in the human's possession she was changing no matter how much she didn't want to admit it. Hopefully once she was able to regain her corporeal form she could get a semblance of her true self once more and destroy ths pathetic human and find Peridot and resume their mission. A couple more weeks would pass before Jasper was able to take her corporeal form and see in person first hand the human that had possessed her. To her surprise she would not find the typical reaction of hatred and dislike but the urge to protect and possesiveness. She also felt the reason for her transformation was because of this human and her emotions that had been projected on to her.

Jennifer was beginning to think she was starting to develop some sort of mental disorder other than anxiety and depression. The reason she thought this was because she had developed an attachment to an inanimate object the Jasper stone she had found. Over the weeks that followed she couldn't leave her cabin without the stone in her pocket. Jennifer couldn't sleep unless the stone was on her nightstand next to her bed. She mentioned it to Martin in one of her visits and he chuckled telling her some stones had properties such as healing, comfort, passion etc. It wasn't a proven fact that these sort of properties existed but there were practices that used certain stones for certain things. Jennifer was baffled and a little worried about it but started just giving into to the attachment. It certainly wasn't the worst thing that could happen and it wasn't like the stone was alive and she talked to it. One evening as storm hit her little cabin she curled up in her bed her anxiety growing to new levels. Even before her life crisis she had always been terrified of storms and this was her first one alone in years. Terror gripped her as wrapped herself in her quilt. A large thunder bolt clapped and she screamed trembling she reached out next to her nightstand and grasped the Jasper stone cupping it in her palms and holding it too her chest.

"Help...please...help." she whispered to no one in particular. The rational part of her mind knew that no one was going to come help her and she was going to have to suffer out this night alone. However holding her Jasper stone and saying those words seemed to soothe her. Repeating the words over and over Jennifer felt the stone grow warm in her palms. Her eyes opened as she saw a bright glow streaming through the cracks of her fingers. She unfolded her tightly clenched fists and winced at the bright light. As the stone grew brighter and hotter she dropped it and it tumbled to the floor. Jennifer distracted from the storm for a moment sat up and watched her stone explode into a beam of light and suddenly take on the silohette of a tall and broad being. The next thing she realized was that she was staring into two elongated, cat-like, piercing, yellow eyes and a man of white untameble hair.

Jasper felt strong surge of power enter her and she was able to feel the emotions of this human so strongly. She stood next looking down at her. She was pitiful to be honest a typical human small and frail. She had messy shoulder length that was brown and two blue eyes. Jasper regarded her a moment before kneeling down on one knee and grasping her chin. She raised her gaze close to her face.

"What is your name little human?" Jasper asked

"J-Jennifer." came a soft reply

Jasper couldn't help herself she smirked rather liking the flow of emotion fluctuating through her because of this human. "You want to be protected little human?"

"Yes." Jennifer said

Jennifer was entranced by this woman who held her chin a strong grip. She had a light yellow tint to her skin and jagged dark orange stripes placed on her body like tribal tattoos one prominent on left eye. Next was the mane of thick and long, wild, white hair curling haphazardly. Finally was just the sheer size of the woman she was at least close to a little over six feet tall and her frame was curvy but taut with thick muscle.

Jasper looked at the delicate pink lips open in a soft gasp. Without a second thought she leaned forwards and kissed the little human deeply reveling in the fill of her lips. The girl squeaked in surprise but soon gave in to the kiss. Without another word Jasper climbed into the bed with her. Jennifer honestly thought she was dreaming it had to be a dream and if this was a dream this was a good dream. She was kissing honestly the most wildly and exotically beautiful woman she had ever seen. Jasper climbed into bed with her cat eyes regarding her curiously. Jennifer wasted no time pressing herself closer to the female. She curled into Jasper's ample chest twining her fingers in that white man sighing content before drifting into a deep sleep.

"Rest my little human because I want to taste more of you." Jasper whispered huskily grinning as she hummed with a shudder content in her new power.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer had no anxiety the rest of the night. She was lulled to sleep by the warmth of a body and the softness of hair between her fingers. She didn't ever remember having a dream this vivid. She didn't care though as long as she had peace of mind and could relax. In the early hours of the morning as the storm had passed she awoke to find a surprise. The surprise being that the woman in her bed wasn't actually a dream at all and she was very real.

Jasper had been watching the human for hours amused. The frail creature longed for her it seemed as she pressed herself as close as possible to her. It had been a long time since she had satiated the hunger of her corporeal form and this little human would be just the meal for it. As soft blue eyes opened and looked up at her shock registered on her face as the woman known as Jennifer looked at her. Jasper let out a soft rumble seeing her cheeks take on a pink tint and her soft pink lips do that pout again that made her hunger kiss them.

"Hello, little human," Jasper said

"H-hey...you're real," Jennifer whispered in shock

"Of course I am you, little idiot, why wouldn't I be?" Jasper snorted

"I thought it was a dream," Jennifer whispered

Honestly, she was afraid to move as the yellow eyes looked at her like she was something to eat. In fact, that was exactly the idea Jasper had. "I dream am I? Then allow me to show you how real I am."

Jennifer found herself on her back pinned to the bed by the larger woman. Her heart thundered in her chest as she looked down at her with the fiercely beautiful eyes. Jennifer took a shallow breath as Jasper's mouth found hers once more. All of a sudden her whole body ignited with arousal at the touch of her lips and something sparked inside of her and she arched into the woman's touch. Jennifer wasn't the only one who felt it seemed the woman shuddered above her growling in the kiss and keeping it shoving her tongue in Jennifer's mouth. Jennifer mewled reaching up and putting her arms around her neck. Jasper was amused at the little human's eagerness it didn't seem she had many inhibitions than. She would have to be careful organic bodies were soft, ample, and frail but oh the pleasures they could bring.

Jennifer's head swam as the woman, who reminded her of a Bengal Tiger, grabbed her pajama top and ripped it open the buttons giving way. She gasps in surprise as her chest was bared because she didn't obviously have to wear a bra to bed. Her hands immediately in instinct came up to cover her, but a large orange skinned hand grabbed both her wrists easily enough and pinned them above her head. Bright blue eyes took in the form pinning her to the bed Jasper gave her a sharp grin and Jennifer swore she saw fangs. Jasper's head dipped and a rough tongue lapped at her neck hotly. Jennifer gasped in surprise squirming, but the tongue just continued its journey down her neck to her collar bone. Jasper replaced her tongue with ravaging hot lips kissing along the 'V' of her collarbone. Jennifer bit her lip to try to stifle the cry but when a talented tongue lapped at a perky nipple she cried out arching harshly.

"Let go! Let me touch you!" she wailed

Jasper was surprised by the outburst and pulled back looking at her. The human's cheeks were flushed and she was panting eyes glassy. She let her wrists go and Jennifer reached up awkward but grasped her face and kissed her. Jasper felt a foreign emotion vibrate through her body at the tenderness of the touch. She was more for a hard rough type of love making but this softness was new and she would allow it for now. The human pulled back looking at her still breathing hard.

"What's your name?" Jennifer asked

"Jasper," Jasper said in a raspy tone "Are we going to do this or not human? Stop wasting my time."

Jennifer smiled slightly at the impatient tone and she pushed herself forwards with more eagerness and kissed Jasper with more force. Jasper smirked into the kiss and began to ravage the human's body once more. Soon they were both bare touching in desperation raking nails and fingertips over sensitive places. This human obviously had experience in this because she was not making Jasper do all the work. It was ridiculous really but when the little human's hands massaged her own massive breast she growled in pleasure. She rolled Jennifer on her back and without warning jammed her fingers into her warmth. Jennifer howled in response as Jasper set up a fast and merciless rhythm adding her thumb to that cluster of nerves. She grinned watching Jennifer howl and grab her hair and her bed sheets desperately.

"Do you like that little human? Hmmm?" Jasper purred looping her free hand around her back and lifting her to lap at her perky breasts once more.

Jennifer was in agony and ecstasy all at the same time. Jasper was rough and it hurt but the pleasure her body was feeling flooded through her. Jasper cradled her as she ravished her body and bit down on her neck with those fang-like teeth. Jennifer let out a shriek as she came hard. Jasper removed her fingers and licked them erotically as the human lay in her arms trembling from the aftermath of her release. Jasper grinned watching her with half-lidded eyes holding her and letting her recover. Soon Jennifer was able to sit up on her on shaky limbs and Jasper flopped back on the bed pulling Jennifer on top of her. Jennifer squeaked in surprise lying on top of the feral woman as she straddled her.

"My turn little human," Jasper said bucking her hips into Jennifer's.

Jennifer groaned as she ground into her core hazy blue eyes locking onto Jasper. She went about making love to the woman on her own. Jasper purred at the tender ministrations thinking she could get used to this having a human worship her body. Jennifer spent her time lapping, tasting, and caressing her muscular form. Soon she kissed her way between her legs and this time it was Jasper who was taken by surprise giving a shout. Jennifer gave her a shy smile as she licked at her sex. Jasper looked at her in shock before growling and pushing her head back down.

"I didn't say stop human!"

Jennifer went to work lapping and tasting her. Jasper purred and growled leaning up and grasping her hair making Jennifer wince, but she kept going forcing her tongue into her core rolling it this way and that. Soon Jasper arched and literally roared in response her own climax coming. Jennifer watched in surprise as at familiar gold glow from before surrounded Jasper and her. It was strong and warm and she felt Jasper it was like it was her essence. The glow subsided and they both collapsed exhausted on her bed satisfied.

"Very good my little human pet. I just may keep you."

Jennifer could only smile snuggling into her side again. Jasper snorted tucking her hands behind her head deciding to play along with this human's need to be so close to her. Any other time and she would toss her across the room. Jasper wasn't one to be touched but the human had serviced her well let this be her reward.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jennifer awoke with the warm body nestled to her shock registered in her and panic. She had had sex with a complete stranger and not to mention what honestly wasn't human. She tried to sit up, but her body was held partially down by the weight of a muscular orange skinned arm.

Jennifer did manage to roll over looking at the slumbering form of the wild woman in her bed. What had she done? Looking at the slumbering face to her surprise she realized the woman's nose, if that's what you called it, was her Jasper gem and this woman's name was, in fact, Jasper. Memories of the storm the night before and the energy flashing through her body she knew this woman, as insane as it sounded, had come from that gem. z

Jasper awoke with a grunt to see the blue eyes of the woman who had serviced her staring at her. She sneered and upon immediate realization of the fact the fact they were still snuggled together Jasper shoved her hard. Jennifer cried out as she literally was shoved out of her own bed with sharp force. Her body hit her nightstand first as her arm slammed painfully into the particle board and then she landed harshly on the ground.

She sat up dazed cradling her arm which was obviously bruised and saw that Jasper had already exited her bed and somehow was dressed. Jennifer looked up at the Amazonian standing over her. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged her injured arm tightly. Jasper knelt and grabbed her chin forcefully yanking her none to gently to her gaze. Jennifer swallowed seeing the molten pupils.

"You human serviced me well but know this. If you ever touch me other than when I ask you to you will suffer far worse." Jasper said and let go of her chin.

Jennifer just sat dumbfounded watching as Jasper looked around and sniffed muttering something like 'Disgusting' before stomping through her cabin. Jennifer jumped hearing a crashing noise as Jasper literally kicked the door from it hinges instead of opening it. Jennifer sat her chest heaving in the same position for awhile until willing herself to move.

Jasper wondered out onto the beach grateful to be free once more. She had to find Peridot and resume their mission. She wanted to find the Crystal Gems, especially Garnet, and destroy them, but she knew she was far too outnumbered to do such a thing. Besides she didn't even know how much time had passed since she had been in hibernation. The Cosmos only knew so walking blindly in any direction was a bad idea she stretched out her senses trying to find Peridot's life force. As she made it only about a half mile she suddenly felt herself tiring. Jasper felt her body numbing and she started to slow against her will. She cursed trying to push forwards, but it was no use her energy level dropped suddenly.

Jasper fell upon her knees gasping and trembling terrified. She had never been weak before and this feeling was alien to her. She tried to stand only in succeeding in falling down once more. Her corporeal form started to flicker and she fell paralyzed to the sand in terror.

Jennifer had moved on autopilot over the next hour. She had showered and dressed and wrapped an Ace bandage from her first aid kit around her wrist that was quickly swelling. It wasn't broken, but she had certainly gotten a nasty bruise. As incredible as the sex had been and as mysteriously beautiful as the woman was Jennifer was glad she was gone. As she started to go about seeing what the damage was to her door, she suddenly felt a horrible sense of dread wash over her. Literally it was like having an anxiety attack and instantly for some reason she felt it had something to do with Jasper. As if acting on her own she left her cabin running down the beach until she found her paralyzed lying on her side. The woman had shoved her out of bed and been exceedingly rude to her, but she didn't wish her harm.

Jennifer ran to her side dropping down "Oh my god. Jasper!"

Jasper felt the human touch her and instantly she felt some of the life come back into her body her energy flowing more evenly. Shakily she sat up panting and looking at her. Teary blue eyes stared at her and two tiny hands rested on her muscular forearm. Jasper acting on instinct knowing she had to touch this human suddenly leaned forwards and kissed her. Jennifer as if in a trance followed suit. Jasper knew in an instant as that happened what was going on she had bonded with the human. The same shocking energy transfer happened just as before as they kissed. Jennifer moaned feeling a rush of raw power rocket through her body. As Jasper pulled away from the kiss her energy at a safe level now Jennifer felt woozy.

"Jasper..." she said her world spinning before she had to lean into her chest

A swirling storm of emotions was wreaking havoc inside Jasper as the tiny human rested her forehead on her chest. She had bonded...with a human!? What the hell had she been thinking! This was terrible.

Gems when they found a life partner they would bind their life forces together. This meant that they would always be able to feel one another. If one got hurt the other felt it. Bonded gems were exceedingly strong almost as if fused but both still able to retain their corporeal forms. To humans, it was like a marriage. This was not a fellow Gem though this was a human she didn't have the life force to sustain her hence why she wilted like a dying flower. The ugly truth though was that she needed this human if she died Jasper would die. A fierce and raw need to protect this human bubbled up within all those emotions. Jasper scooped up the little human and Jennifer gasped grasping on to her.

"Stop squirming idiot." She snapped

Jennifer calmed complying and Jasper walked them back to her cabin.

Jasper laid Jennifer on her bed before climbing in beside her watching her trembling and weak form. "Something happened between us," Jennifer whispered

"Yes...we bonded." Jasper rasped irritated

"I-I didn't mean..."

"You idiot. This is all your fault." Jasper snapped

Jennifer felt tears cloud her eyes "I-I'm sorry."

Jasper felt her sadness slam into her and she growled not liking this feeling one bit. "Forget it. It's done. Just rest."

"C-can I touch you. Please." Jennifer pleaded feeling the need to be close to her

"If you must." Jasper snapped and couldn't lie it felt delectable to have the human brush up against her once more. Jennifer's quaking calmed as she sighed softly before drifting off once more. Jasper sighed glaring at the ceiling wondering what in the hell she had gotten herself into.


	4. Chapter 4

~You lovelies have inspired me to keep working on this story. I took this chapter to go in to detail about Jennifer's background and how she was before meeting Jasper. Its a little melodramatic but I was inspired by a few movies and books I've read. This is all for pure enjoyment. Although I write for a profession its blogs and what nots for business this is something I do as a HOBBY. So I love that you guys fav and watch and all that good stuff. Reviews I can't say I hate them, I love them, but I don't need them to write I will write regardless but if you want to drop one go right ahead my dears. Anyways trying to feel out Jennifer and let her develop on her own as a character as well as Jasper. Right now its kind of just purely sex between the two of them and this accidental bond is causing all kinds of confusion for both parties. It will take time to iron out the kinks. Relationships are work even for someone like me who has been with their partner six years could you imagine this scenario outside of our sick little fandom minds? Yeesh..anyhoo enjoy!~

Jennifer had never been an outgoing person. The only thing remotely outgoing she had done in her life was to be a telemarketing manager. The only reason she had really gotten the job was the fact she had a college degree and she was good at talking with people.

She had met her girlfriend really by accident and even than her girlfriend had asked her out first. They had met in a coffee shop and her girlfriend, Amyra, had been a barista there. Jennifer didn't even really identify as being homosexual before Amyra and certainly would have never asked another woman out on her own. She had always dated men in school because that was what she was supposed to do. That was what everyone expected.

When Amyra with her with her caramel colored skin, thick black hair in a pixie cut, and dark green eyes had taken her break and sat down at her table Jennifer had been startled. The tall willowy woman was almost too beautiful to be real resembling more of a Faye than human. Jennifer had blushed straight to her roots making Amyra smile and tell her she was adorable. A week later they went out on their first date. That had been ten years ago when she was twenty.

Besides Amyra, there was Linda her one-time college roommate. Linda and she had both studied business together and after graduating college decided to move in together. Linda had just moved out when she met Amyra and at first Linda didn't like Amyra. Linda was all business with her light blonde hair and brown eyes and sharp features. Jennifer had always thought she would have been more beautiful if Linda would have smiled more often. Linda was cynical and had a very dry sense of humor, but she had a good heart. It had taken Jennifer a long time to break through her icy exterior, but somehow they had become best friends.

Linda had gone on to become an account executive at an advertisement firm across the city. Jennifer had a hard time keeping up with her the first few years since Linda was always at a meeting or working her schedule left little time for a personal life. That had been alright Jennifer had understood and she had Amyra by that point. Jennifer had fallen head over heels for Amyra. Amyra was a barista part-time and artist the other part of her days. In fact, their first date had been a showcasing of Amyra's art. Amyra painted, but she specialized in sculpting.

Amyra was everything that Jennifer wasn't, her exact opposite. Amyra was exotic, outgoing, and an unearthly beauty. While Jennifer, though certainly not ugly, was more plain with her pale skin and board straight brown hair. Her one outstanding feature were her bright blue eyes. Amyra had said that was what had attracted her first. Jennifer had studied ballet and had a petite, lithe, and lean figure hardly the same as Amyra's beautiful body.

Jennifer had always thought she was just normal until Amyra. Amyra, an Egyptian-American, had constantly told her she was beautiful and showed her in their lovemaking. Jennifer had never felt any sort of pleasure from any other partner that Amyra brought from her body. There was nothing better than making love in the bright and early hours of the morning and snuggling bare skinned with her lover.

Over the years, Amyra's lack of commitment to her started to irk Jennifer. Amyra was her girlfriend and lover but after a few years Jennifer wanted to marry her. Amyra had argued it was pointless because at the time it wasn't legally recognized as an actual union. Amyra had said it wouldn't change anything and they should just keep going on like they were. Jennifer had always dreamt of finding her true love and getting married, man or woman, it didn't matter it was the thing to do. Amyra was still obstinate about the subject so over the years Jennifer lets it be pushed to the side.

At seven years, after just a few brief lunch meetings and skype conversations, Linda was finally able to come back into Jennifer's life full-time. Linda had a bought with breast cancer and was forced to quit her job. Linda wasn't close with her family so of course Jennifer talked her into moving closer to her. Soon Linda's adverse reaction to Amyra dwindled to nothing as Amyra worked her magic on her. Jennifer watched her friend, at the time fighting for her life, truly smile for the first time with Amyra around. At times Jennifer felt oddly like the fifth wheel as Amyra and Linda laughed and talked about art and literature, something they both had in common, in the numerous visits.

Soon Amyra quit her job and Linda hired her as a caretaker as she went through her chemotherapy. Jennifer was happy her girlfriend could help her best friend. Little did she know that over the next three years Linda and Amyra would fall in love. Jennifer had thought she and Amyra were in love but come to find out Amyra did love her, but it wasn't as strong as the love she felt for Linda. Jennifer had been devastated as both women had sat her down and finally after three years told her the truth. It wasn't so much the fact Amyra had cheated on her or was leaving her, Jennifer had actually suspected they were growing apart for awhile, it had been the fact that she was being betrayed by not just her lover but her best friend as well.

They tried to apologize and tell her it wasn't their intention to hurt her that they had fallen in love accidentally. Both loving her, platonically, didn't want to tell her and thought it had just been lust. Amyra had found herself bored in their relationship and felt Jennifer was too independent now for her, since accepting her manager position. Through taking care of Linda, she had bonded with her and found someone who needed her care. Jennifer had never known Amyra felt that way and honestly didn't care her whole world caved in.

The days following blurred together. Jennifer remembered drinking some wine and finding one of Amyra's x-acto knives than there was blood everywhere. Linda had been worried about her and together they had come to her apartment, one she had once shared with Amyra, to check on her after she wouldn't answer their calls. They found her half-alive and called and ambulance. A few days later in the psychiatric unit devoid of life and numb Jennifer sat both women tried to visit her.

The doctors and nurses had no idea the two women had been the cause of her mental break. Jennifer since her arrival to the psyche ward had been silent, depressed, and vague of most life. When the two women walked into her doorway and anger welled inside of her she didn't know she had and she blacked out somewhat. From the reports, it was said she started wailing and screaming obscenities and ripped the bandages off her scarred and still freshly cut wrists. She had demanded they get out and shouted things like 'LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME'! Ordelies and Site technicians had to come in and hold her down while a nurse administered a sedative. That was the last time she saw Amyra and Linda.

After a few months in the psyche ward, moving in with her mother, and several more months of treatment she had decided to disappear from the world. She left without a word not telling her mother where she was going. She sold her car the week before, her mother had just thought she was downsizing to get her life back in order, as well as most of her possesions. The next step had been to close all her accounts and take her money out of her bank account, again her mother thought she was just doing this to keep her money safe from Amyra and didn't question it, and bought a plane ticket.

In a red-eye flight, Jennifer left her life behind on the East Coast and went to the West Coast. With just a pre-paid cell phone, an android tablet, cash in a bag, and one suitcase she rented a room in a bed and breakfast. Her next step was searching the ads and she found her little fishing cabin on the beach where she had been and let the world fade away. The only contact she had been one phone call with her mother, who had pleaded desperately for her location, but Jennifer wouldn't give it to her. Jennifer promised to text her everyweek to let her know she was okay. She had been smart by buying her tickets online at a local library so her mother couldn't find out anything.

Jennifer had been content with her life as her world drifted into muted colors and soon to grays until a brilliant Jasper stone came into the picture. That had been a few months ago that Jasper had come into Jennifer's life.

The exotic Amazon was brusque, rude, and downright hateful to her most days, but Jennifer had a thick hide after the hurt she had experienced in life. Jennifer knew that Jasper couldn't leave her without endangering her very existence, although she didn't know how this worked Jasper wouldn't tell her, and she found a sick satisfaction in that. Jennifer had always needed other people it wasn't the other way around she had never been needed by someone else. She left well enough alone with Jasper and knew over time they would figure it out. Jennifer was in no way shape or form in a hurry. Being with Jasper felt right and the woman called it a "Bond".

Jennifer wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but she felt it. She felt it every time she was in Jasper's presence and every time she touched her. Jasper got into the moods where she made love to her and drew out body quaking orgasms from her for hours at a time. Other days she sat quietly on the beach glaring at the water. Jasper never ate and hardly ever slept. Jennifer knew she was otherworld and this beautiful creature was trapped by her side. Over the few months, they had been together Jasper started tolerating her presence more and Jennifer talked her into going on walks with her. At first they didn't say anything and then suddenly Jennifer was talking to her. Jasper usually just grunted staring out at the water, but Jennifer knew she was curious. Often times when they made love or lust as Jennifer called it, Jasper would call her pet.

Jennifer liked to think the roles were actually reversed, but she made no move to correct her. Jasper was like a wounded tiger and if she said the wrong thing or made the wrong move she would get lashed out at. Their progress was going to be slow and again Jennifer had time. Oddly enough she wasn't disturbed by the development of having Jasper in her life. She had gotten over the surprise after the first few days. She was content with her amazonian creature and their odd relationship.

Jasper had given up her Home-World attire for something more earth based. She often wore cut off jeans at the knee and a tank top, like Jennifer. She sat out on the beach for hours trying to sense Peridot or even the Crystal Gems, but her power was so faded and her senses so dull she couldn't find anyone. On top of that she couldn't be more than a few hundred feet from her human before she started feeling weak and her corporeal form started to fade. Jasper might have been free of Lapis Lazuli, but she was now a prisoner to this human. As much as Jasper liked to think of the human as her pet and pleasure slave the real truth of the matter was that she was at her mercy.

Jasper didn't know if the human realized that and she wasn't certainly going to tell her that information. The human woman was annoyingly quiet most times and when she did talk it was idle chat. Jasper found her offense to the human growing less and less every day. Soon if she was gone out of her sight for too long Jasper got worried. Even though she could feel her it wasn't enough she needed to see Jennifer. Most time Jennifer sat quiet reading, fishing, or just staring at the scenery and Jasper was her silent sentinel. Other times Jasper would pick her up like a dead weight under her arm and carry her to her sleeping quarters and wrack pleasure from her body and coerce the human into pleasuring her. The warrior senses and the urge to kill were fading and she would never admit out loud, but she was almost content to let it fade. Homeworld was not her first priority anymore it was her bonded.

"Jasper," Jennifer whispered in a raw voice from her moans and screams of passion only minutes before.

"Hm?" Jasper grunted lying on her stomach and letting the human run her fingertips over the hard contours of her muscled back.

"You said we were bonded awhile back. What does that mean?"

Jasper's sharp golden gaze snapped to her and Jennifer quickly swallowed backpedaling "Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I was just curious."

"If I tell you will you shut up?" Jasper snapped in a growl

Jennifer tried not to smile at the question trying to seem forlorn "Sure."

"I don't know a lot about it but it's an ancient tradition between my, kind," she said searching for the right word for her Bonded's miniscule mind to wrap around "you humans have a tradition similar but its pathetic and weak in comparison."

"Oh...um like what?"

"You know. Where you life-mate, promise to eachother, whatever the fuck you want to call it. It's ridiculous either way and completely pointless." Jasper snapped

"Oh! Marriage...wait...so bonding is like..?" Jennifer's eyes widened

"I thought you said you were going to shut up human," Jasper growled low in her throat making Jennifer's heart thunder and heat pool between her legs again.

"I will. Sorry." Jennifer who had been sitting up bravely leaned over and brushed Jasper's wild locks aside and kissed her between the shoulder blades. Jasper's whole body shuddered at the tender action and she tensed befoer letting out what was akin to a purr and relaxing.

"Sleep now and stop talking." Jasper sighed

"Mmm." Jennifer agrees to lie on her side and to snuggle close to Jasper by this time didn't fight the woman's need to be so close to her. It was easier to feed off her energy this way and it felt amazing.

Jasper proped her chin up on her muscular forearms and glanced at Jennifer who was sleeping soundly. A large part of her was still apalled at this pathetic creature, but the bond between them was quickly overruling it. Jasper had never been more confused in her entire existence.


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer needed groceries and she needed to go into town. There was the rather problematic situation of having Jasper around. The Amazonian creature was not one to let Jennifer out of her sight. Just the other night she had gone outside for a moment while Jasper was sleeping and Jasper had become furious.

Jennifer had been surprised by the outburst and Jasper had cornered her when she came back into the house. Jennifer had been terrified trapped by the large woman as she shouted at her for wandering off. Slowly the Jasper calmed down her temper seeming to fizzle out before fell to her knees grabbing her head. Her chest heaved and she trembled and Jennifer slowly knelt down and touched her cheek. Jasper had looked at her and the beautiful creature's amber gaze had been a swirl of emotions. Jennifer felt her raw energy of emotion slam into her. Jasper was scared because she hadn't known where Jennifer had gone. She was also confused, angry, and lost.

They didn't have to speak Jennifer let Jasper rest her forehead on her chest as large striped arms encircled her waist. Her breathing finally slowed as she sank to the floor her head in Jennifer's lap. They sat that way awhile before both were exhausted and went to bed. The days afterward had been a little awkward because Jasper hadn't meant to become that unhinged. She also hadn't meant to not filter her emotions and the last thing she wanted Jennifer to know was she was scared. Jennifer just smiled and acted normally around her and nothing more was said of it. One thing Jasper liked about her bonded was the fact that she was smart enough to let things be.

Jennifer searched through the cupboards as Jasper sat on her sofa staring mindlessly at her old television watching an old VHS of some random move. Jennifer stood on her toes trying to reach up in the cabinet grunting. Jasper looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes seeing her bonded foolishly hopping up and down trying to reach a shelf well above her head. Jennifer squeaked in surprise feeling Jasper grasp her waist and effortlessly lift her into the air. She looked back at Jasper who looked at her annoyed.

"Well? I'm not going to hold you up here all day."

Jennifer nodded and reached up into the cabinet pulling out her lock box. Normally she would have been able to reach it but somehow it had been shoved all the way to the back of the cabinet. Inside the lock box was some emergency cash she kept stashed way along with her debit card. Once she had what she needed Jasper set her down and watched curiously to see what her pet was up too.

"Hmm...this should be enough," Jennifer said counting out about fifty dollars worth of cash before pocketing it and shutting the lock box back. Without a word Jasper followed her to the cabinet and lifted her back up to place the lockbox back.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked curiously

"Getting money to go to the store. I need to go grocery shopping. I'm assuming you're coming." Jennifer asked

Jasper glared at her "You know you will not go anywhere without me human we've already been over this when will you learn your place."

Jennifer sighed really too hungry to put up with Jasper's attitude today in a rare display of displeasure she glared at Jasper. Blue eyes narrowed on her and Jasper quirked an eyebrow crossing her arms waiting for the rebuttal.

"Look, Jasper, I've pretty much been okay with everything so far all right. Right now though I'm hungry and I would really appreciate it if you would take the attitude down a notch all right?" Jennifer asked

Jasper smirked "Oh how cute. My little human has claws."

Jennifer blushed at the sexy smirk her amazon gave her before clearing her throat. "Jasper. Please."

Jasper chuckled "Very well. I will 'take it down a notch' as you said."

Jennifer sighed in relief but squeaked in surprise as Jasper grabbed her about the waist and jerked her up for a forceful kiss. "However, later, I expect services to be rendered in due course for my favor."

The raspy growl made her shudder and Jennifer pushed against her squirming. "Okay...okay."

Jasper grinned and released her. Oh, how she enjoyed tormenting her little pet at times. Jennifer cleared her throat looking at her. Jasper was wearing a tank top and shorts and was currently barefoot. Her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail. The tank top was a little short showing off chiseled abs and the shorts were tight and left little to the imagination. Jennifer herself was just wearing a pair of capris and a button up cotton shirt. She still found it hard to believe this exotic creature was hanging around her.

"Well. Are we going or not?" Jasper asked

"Yes, we are. Can I ask one more favor?" Jennifer pleaded smiling

Jasper sniffed growling low "Just a small one! I promise I will, um, pay you back."

"Very well. What is your additional request and what are the terms of our agreement to be than pet?"

"If you can please behave when we go to town. Which means no destroying things, no growling, and actually I would prefer it if you didn't even really talk to anyone." Jennifer pleaded

"I will only destroy threats, I do not growl, and I don't even like to speak with you most times why else would I speak to any other human?" Jasper snapped

Jennifer felt a sigh of relief "Thank you, Jasper, come on."

Together they walked to town walking down the beach. As always Jasper seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face. Jennifer knew she was on edge so she didn't bother to speak very much. The town came into view and Jasper perked up looking ahead. Her eyes scanned the area quickly for any threats and finding none she crossed her arms and looked at Jennifer.

Jennifer seemed to be oblivious and relaxed so Jasper relaxed her senses slightly but didn't let her guard down. They walked along the sidewalk and the sparse population started to cast them strange glances mostly at Jasper. No one had really ever seen anyone like her. As Jasper felt their gazes upon her she turned and put a snarl into place. The startled gazes soon turned away in fear. Jasper snorted smirking at the pathetic creatures.

Jennifer knew Jasper was glaring down anyone who looked at them, but that was fine by her. Jennifer had never been one to really have any relations with the townsfolk, other than Martin, and she wanted to keep it that way. She was kind of happy Jasper was being a proverbial pit bull and being hostile to everyone. Soon they came to where Martin's shop was and to her surprise she saw Martin sweeping his sidewalk. The older gentleman looked up as she approached and his expression turned from gentle to shock seeing Jasper.

"Hey, Martin how are you?" Jennifer said smiling at him.

Martin blinked several times looking at Jennifer then back at Jasper who loomed behind her arms crossed and staring down her nose at Martin. Her look was curious rather than hateful, which with Jasper if you didn't know her moods was hard to tell because she fell recognition to this human.

"Hello, Jennifer how are you? I have not seen you for awhile." Martin said swallowing turning back to the young woman

"I know. Sorry, I had to stand you up on our lunch dates the last few months I've been busy." Jennifer said motioning behind her. Martin chanced another glance at Jasper and to his surprise she grasped Jennifer's shoulder and moved her out of the way.

Jennifer watched as Jasper leaned down staring harshly at Martin who backed up a step and gripped his broom to his chest in defense. "Who are you human? How do I know you?"

"Jasper!" Jennifer cried

"Shut up. Answer me." Jasper snapped to Martin

"I-I don't know who you are I'm afraid." Martin stuttered

"Jasper, stop it, this is Martin he's my friend. He repaired you." Jennifer whispered to her grabbing on to her arm.

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise as she remembered this human. Martin watched as she relaxed slightly turning to Jennifer she looked at her questioningly. "This is the human you brought me to for repair?"

"Yes. When I found you on the beach you were cracked I found Martin and he repaired you." Jennifer said desperately trying to get the Quartz to calm down

Martin jumped as Jasper turned back to him. "You human, have my gratitude. It seems I am in debt to you. If you are need of my service I will grant you one favor."

That was all Jasper said and walked around Martin and continued down the sidewalk. Martin looked back to Jennifer who was just as startled by this point as he was.

"Jennifer. Who is that?" Martin asked softly

"I-Its a long story. I'll tell you eventually I promise." Jennifer said only to yelp as a large orange arm grasped her about the waist.

"Come on pet. Stop wasting time. Let us continue this task and depart. I am already starting to feel disgusting being here." Jasper said lifting Jennifer up easily. Jennifer blushed seeing Martin's shock ridden face. Jennifer could only smile chuckling as Jasper carried her off leaving a frozen and very confused Martin in her wake.

As Jasper waited outside of the market for her bonded she leaned against the wall staring bored. She contemplated what her future was, as she often did, with this human. If the human died she would die so did that mean when the human's life ended her existence would end as well? She scowled fiercely at the thought humans barely lived a minuscule amount of time compared to gems. How could this have happened? Certainly the human didn't know she bonded with her and it was never Jasper's intention to do so so how had it happened?

There was literally nothing she cold do about it though bonding was permanent. She had gone from an Elite Quartz Soldier to playing guardian to a pathetic mortal human. As fascinating as Jennifer was to her and as delicious as her life force was Jasper didn't know what to do. She hadn't been programmed for this or trained for this. Never in her existence since her creation had she contemplated bonding. She had wanted to end her life fighting and never thought of the burden bonding would bring to her. In reality, she had never really thought to bond to anyone. She didn't even have close comrades they were just fellow soldiers and commanders. She did what she was told and that was all and Jasper had liked it that way.

Jennifer often allowed her to do what she wanted and as much as Jasper expected it since Jennifer was the inferior species, it confused her at the same time. Of course, Home World had taught her lower life forms and gems were at her mercy but they were never happy about it. Jennifer despite the abuse she put her through welcomed her touch and embrace. Jasper hadn't even known she was capable of gentleness and caring until Jennifer. It went against everything she had even known. Part of her hated it, the Home World programming, and the part of her that has herself liked it. Jasper grabbed her head sinking her chin and grasping the wall and it cracked under her hand.

"Excuse me ma'am are you all right?"

Jasper's tawny gaze snapped open and she looked down at a young human welp. It was female with dark skin, hair, and was wearing strange circular objects about its ocular passages. Jasper looked at it before scowling.

"What?"

"I asked if you were all right? You seem like you're in pain."

Jasper growled, "What is with you humans?! Always so many damned questions. Go away you pest before I decimate you."

The young girl gasped in fright and quickly took off and Jasper huffed leaning back against the wall. A few minutes later Jennifer came out carrying several bags of groceries. Without a word Jasper snatched them up and grabbed her wrist and drug her back to the beach and her cabin.

Later that evening they lay in bed before Jasper got up and wandered to the one window looking out at the moon and the desolate white scape of the ocean. Jennifer sat up curiously looking at her. Jasper had been moodier than usual since coming back from town and even hadn't been in her usual temperament of ripping her clothes off and taking her hard. Jennifer pushed her body around to where it sat on the edge.

"Jasper...I know you don't like to talk a lot and I'm still kind of confused about you being here I just wanted to let you know...I like you being here."

Jasper didn't turn to look at her just continued to stare out the window. Jennifer sighed in defeat.

"One day. If you want you can tell me more about yourself that way maybe I help you."

Jasper started laughing at that and Jennifer looked at her curious. Jasper turned sneering at her and Jennifer felt sarcasm before it even left her mouth.

"You help me? What can you do? Other than service me like a little harlot? There is nothing you can do for me."

Jennifer felt the sting of the words as if she were slapped and looked helplessly at Jasper. Her eyes and gem on her face were glowing as stood over Jennifer. Jennifer wanted to flinch away from her, but she sat frozen and unable to move. Jasper looked down at her.

"There is NOTHING you can do human. Nothing."

With that, Jasper turned and walked away and headed outside. Jennifer heard the door slam and had the thought that she at least didn't kick it down this time before the tears clouded her eyes and she curled back up and cried herself to sleep.

Jasper sat on the beach glaring at the sky as her chest heaved she grasped it snarling before roaring as the emotion poured through her. The overwhelming sadness flowed through her and before she knew it her own eyes started to leak tears. She knelt down in defeat as Jennifer's hurt and sadness encased her and Jasper felt for the first time in her life helpless.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper picked herself up off the beach and walked back towards the cabin. All the hurt and sadness in Jennifer's heart had hit her like an avalanche. Jasper was starting to wonder if this was some kind of punishment. She had felt pain before but nothing like this. In her training as an Elite Quartz Soldier, she had been put through rigorous testing and pushed her physical limits past her corporeal form. It had almost been too much to bear, but she had been designed flawlessly and didn't break or crack under the pressure.

This, though, this was different from what she had been through on Home World. The thing causing her pain was invisible and coming from inside of her so she couldn't fight it. Also, her protective instincts were screaming to go to Jennifer. Jasper didn't want to give in to her instincts. So all three notions were inside her anguish, need, and indecisiveness. It was unbearable. She gave in not being able to withstand being pulled in several different directions for a moment longer. Not too mention she was worried about Jennifer whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Jennifer was asleep as she entered the cabin. The cabin itself was open with the bed being in a loft with a small staircase above the kitchen. The kitchen and small living area were open and made up most of the cabin itself. Jasper walked up the steps and saw the small form curled up on the king-sized bed in a ball in the very middle. Dark brown hair was loose and in a messy array. Jasper let out a soft growl in irritation at herself before reaching towards Jennifer.

"Go away Jasper!" came a sharp reply

Jasper froze in surprise at the fact the human was awake and not, in fact, asleep like she had first thought. Jennifer had tried to sleep, she did actually a little bit, but wasn't able to stay asleep. Just like always she could FEEL everything with Jasper. When they had sex it was fantastic but when Jasper was being an overall asshole it sucked. Jasper's feelings were like holding your hand on a burner on the stove and not being able to move it. They were hot, painful, and LOUD. She couldn't sleep as Jasper's emotion enveloped her and actually started to seem to seep into her. She was pissed off and she wanted Jasper to know it. She wanted Jasper for once being the one in pain.

Jennifer her whole life had always been everyone's punching bag and this was the last straw. What had she been thinking to let Jasper hang around and use her like a whore? Where had her brain gone? Out the window apparently. Who could blame her one look at Jasper, male or female, and you would be in utter awe and turned on? She was a beautiful creature but also very deadly. Jasper had done nothing but be rude, angry, and hurtful to her from the beginning. Jennifer had tried to be patient and she thought she had the energy to wait for Jasper to get over whatever was wrong. Jennifer had been wrong. She wanted her to know things were going to change.

Jasper looked at her before growling Jennifer rolled over pushing herself up and glaring heatedly at the gem. Jasper was perplexed not used to seeing that hateful look on her face. She felt the sharp stab of her anger and winced.

"You feel it too don't you? You feel me. Just like I feel you." Jennifer whispered in an angry tone

Jasper actually took a step back as the human stood before her crawling out of bed. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that stopped at her knees and a simple pair of underwear. She was a head and a half shorter than Jasper but right now that angry look on her face disturbed her. Jennifer took a step towards her as Jasper took one step back.

"My whole life. My whole life people have hurt me and used me for what they want. When I saw you, and saw that you needed me, I thought maybe it would be different. I thought maybe over time you would change but no, you're just like everyone else!" Jennifer shouted the last part

Jasper's tawny eyes widened and she gasped falling onto one knee. Jennifer winced feeling Jasper's pain reflected back on her, but she was too angry to care she stepped towards Jasper planting her feet firmly. This time, she was the one in control.

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. WHORE." Jennifer snapped "Don't you ever call me anything like that ever again."

Jasper gave a strangled cry and fell forwards on her stomach on the loft floor. Jennifer watched with satisfaction and Jasper gasping finally was able to get her voice to work.

"J-Jennifer stop!"

As soon as the words left her mouth Jennifer's eyes widened and her anger faded instantly. What came next was a rush of fear and anguish. She croaked realizing this was Jasper's and Jennifer had made her feel this. Tears sprang from her eyes and she fell to her knees trembling. Jasper took a few deep breaths pushing herself up on shaky arms before looking at Jennifer who was staring in terror at her.

"J-jasper. I didn't mean..I was just angry at you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jennifer said before breaking out sobbing and burying her face into her palms.

Jasper sighed feeling her strength returning the sadness and fear of Jennifer easier to handle than that burning rage from before. She sat confused and frowned watching her a moment crossing her legs. Jasper didn't know what to do. As much as she wanted to hate Jennifer for the pain she had just caused her she knew the human had little control. Also, she had felt Jennifer's anger and hurt and realized she had caused that in her. It was confusing, but she didn't like it and she didn't want to feel that again if she could help it.

"Shut up and come here," Jasper said in a raspy voice raw with emotion. Jennifer sniffled looking up at her. Jasper looked as she defeated and weary as she felt. Jasper held out her hand and Jennifer gently crawled towards her.

Small fingers laced with larger ones and Jasper pulled Jennifer into her lap. Jennifer wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and buried her face in her hair straddling her lap her thighs wrapping around her waist. She still was cry but not as hard as before.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'm sorry I hurt you." Jennifer whispered

"I deserved it. I hurt you first. It's your right to fight back you aren't as weak as you seem pet." Jasper rumbled

Jennifer snorted chuckling softly before giggling. Jasper felt her trembling from restrained laughter and felt confused. Jasper pushed her away looking at her perplexed. Jennifer was full out trapped in a fit of giggles now. First the human was angry that she was sad, and now she was giddy. What was wrong with her.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Jasper snapped at her irritated

"You! You absolutely suck at apologizing." Jennifer giggled wiping her teary eyes.

"I-I wasn't apologizing. I don't apologize." Jasper said feeling flustered suddenly. This was definitely a new emotion she had never felt this before. Her whole body was hot and she felt like squirming as Jennifer smiled at her blue eyes twinkling. Her abdomen felt funny too.

Jennifer offered her a watery smile "Okay. Close enough. I'll take it."

"You stupid...mmph." Jasper was cut off as the small female gave her a deep and silencing kiss. Jasper sighed rolling her eyes before accepting the kiss before hooking her hands on her thighs and standing carrying her human back to bed.

Connie knew that woman she saw was a gem. Stephen had said there were other gems, what were their names? Peridot and Jasper? She had had a concert in the park with her quartet for a little festival in that tiny beachside town that day and her parents had stopped at the grocery store to get some snacks and water for her. Connie had stayed outside on a bench waiting for them and was people watching like she often did. That was when she had seen the exotic, large, and beautiful woman leaning up against the grocery store wall grumbling and growling.

Connie had been curious and also just wanted to make sure she was all right. As she approached she realized the woman was much larger than she had originally thought. When she had asked if she was all right the woman had all but bit her head off. She had also called her a human, only the Crystal Gems, really referred to her as a "human". Connie had to tell Stephen and the Crystal Gems as soon as possible. That there was another gem nearby and it was big and looked powerful.

She practically ran up the steps of Stephen's beach house Rose's sword in tow before bursting through the door. Amethyst was sleeping on the couch, Garnet and Pearl were playing chess, and Stephen was nowhere to be found. Pearl and Garnet looked at her curious as to her frazzled state.

Pearl glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen before turning her opaque gaze to her young student. She was early for her sword training session. Pearl hadn't been expecting her for a couple of more hours yet.

"Connie, dear, you're early. Is everything all right?" Pearl asked in that motherly tone she often used

"I-Is Stephen here!" Connie gasped

"No. He's with his father at the carwash." Garnet said in her usual monotone

"Oh. Well, I can't wait I have something important to tell you!" Connie said and set her sword down near the door before sitting on the couch next to Amethyst who snorted in surprise as the sudden weight next to her.

"Huh. What? Connie?" Amethyst said sleepily

"Sorry to wake you up Amethyst but I have something REALLY important to tell all of you," Connie said concerned

"Connie if this has to do with Stephen, it's best if you tell him yourself how you feel," Garnet said

"What! No, it's nothing like that!" The Indian girl said blushing furiously

"Than what is it dear?" Pearl asked concerned by her usually calm student's frazzled demeanor.

"I think I saw another gem when I was out of town yesterday. My quartet had a performance as this little town's festival about an hour from here down the beach. We stopped at the store and I saw this LARGE woman outside. She had orange skin, stripped with like red stripes, yellow eyes, and a gem right here!" Connie said pointing to her nose.

Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl all shared surprised glances before turning back to Connie. "Are you sure that's what you saw?" Garnet asked

"Yes! She had long white hair, like Amethysts! She was angry and called me 'HUMAN' which is weird too. Come on I know she's a gem. Are there more Crystal Gems?"

"That's impossible! How could she be free? Lapis Lazuli imprisoned her." Pearl gasped

"It is possible," Garnet said rubbing her chin

"Whoa...hold the phone! You're telling me tall, muscular, and grouchy is running amuck somewhere?" Amethyst snapped

"Huh? Who?" Connie asked confused

"Connie do you remember when the town was evacuated because of the Home World invasion?" Pearl asked

Connie nodded staring wide-eyed and expectedly as she continued to explain. "The invasion was led by a gem named Jasper, and she sounds just like you described. The thing is though she fused with another gem named Lapis Lazuli and she was imprisoned by her on the bottom of the ocean." Pearl told her

"Oh. Well, that's what I saw and I promise you it wasn't a normal person."

"That's too accurate of a description to be a coincidence." Garnet commented

"Dude. Is Jasper back? Ugh." Amethyst groaned flopping back on the couch

"Jasper. That's her name?" Connie asked

"Yes and Connie you need to tell us everything about where you saw her and what was going on," Pearl said eyebrows knitting

Connie nodded and started her story to the Crystal Gems over and not leaving out a single detail this time.


	7. Chapter 7

~ So I apologize for the late update. I actually moved which as you know is a bloody fricken mess in itself. It also took me two weeks to get my internet service to transfer and I also had to cater to my man-child of a husband. He doesn't do well with new things and transition. He kind of panics and wants everything to done NOW. Well I also developed migraines and its set us back a week. I'm better now after seeing a doctor but man I don't wish those on anyone! Anyways a few things first I spelled STEVEN as STEPHEN last chapter. Sorry about that its a habit I don't know anyone that spells Steven with a 'V' its always been a 'PH' for me. Also Steven is not in this story just yet. The reason being is because Jasper tried to kidnap him and hurt him last time and our favorite Gems are just a bit leery. I wrote the last chapter BEFORE they incorporated Peridot's adorkable self in it as a Benedict Arnold (If you don't know who that is READ a history book first before this chapter or I will be DISAPPOINTED IN YOU CHITLINS) So I updated my story idea to have her present. That and HOLY CUPCAKES Lapis is in the next episode from the promo so you know what that means...OUR FAV BUFF CHEETOH SPACE PUFF IS FREE to be her bitchy rotten self that I adore. I hope they don't have her all ga-ga over being a rebel but I do hope her captivity with Lapis taught her a bit of humility and she goes back to being loyal to Homeworld but sees when Yellow Diamond doesn't give a shit about her, just like Peridot did, that she changes her mind and she kind of becomes the Vegeta of the Crystal Gems. She's not to me submissive but definitely is smart enough to be like 'Well fuck, I need these bastards to get what I want' Anyhoo enough word splooge. Hope you enjoy. Please try to review I enjoy them, momentously. Although again I don't need them for my ego its just because I love to hear back. I want to know what you like, don't like, and the criticism makes me a better writer, I just ask to actually give criticism constructively. Not some bullshit 'I HATE YOU AND YOU SUCK AND YOUR OC IS A WHINEY BITCH OMG PUHLEASE' I will virtually smack you. I will. I know how I've been on this website longer than most of you have been alive.~

~ P.S. I do, as some you have noticed in my stories, have a bit of a tickle fetish :p I'm not a weird perv, usually.~

** Ciao, Maiko :3 **

 **Chapter Seven**

A few days passed since the incident where Jennifer had found out that their emotional bond was not just one sided, that Jasper could feel her emotions as well. Not only that but that their bond could hurt one another as much as help one another.

Since the incident, Jasper spoke more to Jennifer and even found herself a bit timid in her presence. Jasper had never known a being like her and she hardly knew any humans so she didn't have much to go by. Still she knew Jennifer was unique. The way Jasper had been created and cultured during her growth was that if you had an advantage over something you used it for your own survival and well being.

Jennifer could hurt her without even physically touching her but she chose not too. In fact, her affection and patience were starting to rub off on Jasper. It was a queer feeling at first but now she was coming to accept it little by little. Although she still had setbacks a long way to go. Her Homeworld programming was so ingrained into her very existence she didn't think she would ever assimilate entirely to this new life. Although she had hope to coexist in a much peaceful manner especially to keep her bonded healthy and safe.

Jasper was starting to feel less trapped and controlled and much more free and peaceful, something she had never experienced. As frightening as it was she could not deny this new life was not without its advantages. Only time would tell if this new understanding she was gaining would be permanent.

One thing Jennifer noticed about Jasper was lately she liked to sleep long hours as if she was exhausted especially the last few days. She would sleep usually twelve hours at the least. Jennifer didn't know whether or not to be concerned because the was Jasper wasn't human as she had come to discover. She didn't even know where to begin at tracking her health or her sleep habits. She did know one thing though their fight had taken a lot out of her. So Jennifer for the time being left her alone and just kept and eye on her while she slept. When Jasper was awake she was perfectly normal so Jennifer didn't see any reason to worry just yet.

On the fourth day since their fight, Jennifer found herself sitting on the bed next to Jasper. Jasper sleeping like she often did on her stomach, arms crossed, and her chin resting atop her forearms. Today Jasper had nearly slept sixteen hours today both of them having gone to bed at around nine the night before it was now one in the afternoon. Jennifer sighed reaching forwards and placing the back of her hand on her forehead. Jasper was warm, as she always was, but her temperature was normal. The thing she noticed was that Jasper was in fact not breathing. Panic hit Jennifer like a sledgehammer. She quickly came to her knees on the bed and put her ear to Jasper's back trying to listen for a shallow breath or, at least, a heart beat.

Jasper awoke at the touch and looked over her shoulder curiously at Jennifer. She quirked an eyebrow and winced at the woman suddenly dug her fingernails in her back.

"What are you doing?" Jasper said in a raspy voice

With that Jennifer let out a startled shriek jerking her head up and in the process keeling backward and losing her balance. Jasper watched in surprise at the woman toppled off the bed and fell onto the floor. Jasper sat up and looked over the edge to see Jennifer sprawled out on the floor awkwardly. Jasper blinked a few times before chuckling than actually laughing out loud at the ridiculous human that was her bonded.

Jennifer regained her senses from being scared half to death before bolting up. "J-jasper! Are you okay? Why are you laughing?! I was scared half to death! You weren't breathing! I didn't hear a heartbeat either! Do you even have a heart? Why weren't you breathing!" Jennifer said in a panic her questions back to back.

Jasper sat Indian-style smirking at her. Jennifer chest heaving waiting for a reply felt aggravation hit her as the alien creature just looked at her amused. She frowned crossing her arms glaring at her. "You know what, nevermind," she snapped irritated Jasper didn't have a little empathy for her ignorance. Jennifer turned to leave her when Jasper's arm shout out grabbing her arm at the elbow. Jennifer squeaked being jerked back into her embrace.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Jasper purred in her ear.

Jennifer scowled blushing squirming in her hold. "Let go, Jasper," she snapped

"No." Jasper challenged

Jennifer wiggled more and Jasper only laughed before pinning her on the bed. Jennifer tried to push her off but quickly found out it was useless Jasper wouldn't budge.

"You're so ridiculous it amuses me," Jasper said looking at the enticing pout on her bonded's lips and the pathetic attempt at a glare she was giving her. Jennifer gasped as Jasper grabbed her shirt jerking it up to her collar bone. Jasper grinned seeing, as usual, she had no underclothing on. Jennifer squealed as a hot mouth started in on her already sensitive skin. She bit her lip trying to not give Jasper the satisfaction of seeing her reactions as she and suckled the sensitive areas of her breasts. It wasn't until her lips and tongue descended to her navel that she couldn't hold in the yelp.

Jasper grinned at the reaction and repeated the action circling the little dip in her bonded's abdomen a second and then third time. The third time Jennifer responded differently with a giggle. Jasper curious looked up and saw her shaking and a smile on her lips. She felt over their bond arousal, obviously, but also a giddiness almost a bubbly feeling. She repeated the action again and this time, her laughter was more of a bark and she jerked and sat up and grasped her shoulders trying once again to push her off.

"J-jasper! That tickles. Stop!" Jennifer pleaded

"Tickles?" Jasper asked curiously intrigued at this new reaction. Looking at her speculatively Jennifer saw her the question in her amber eyes.

"If you stop I'll explain." Jennifer bargained

"Fine." Jasper agreed sitting back on her haunches but her thighs still half pinned her down. Jennifer sighed with relief sitting up on her elbows. "Well, explain."

"Okay, okay. Give me a second to catch my breath you nearly tickled me half to death. Tickling, is, well an action that causes someone to laugh because their sensitive." Jennifer said trying to figure out how to explain to where she would understand

"I thought a sensitive sensation was a good thing. You usually seem to enjoy." Jasper said

"Usually, yes, but a person can be so sensitive sometimes it unbearable," Jennifer said

"So it causes pain? But you were laughing not screaming." Jasper said a bit annoyed. Humans were so complicated.

"Well, there is sensations that are painful this isn't necessarily painful just, well, makes you jerk and laugh and it, well, tickles. A lot of people do it to be playful, I think somewhere I read it's a natural defensive reaction."

"So it doesn't hurt, but it's still unbearable, and you laugh? Does it cause arousal at all?" Jasper asked

Jennifer blushed "S-sometimes. For some people it does."

"Does it for you?" Jasper asked with a straightforward tone

"Um..." Jennifer said

"Well?" Jasper prodded still

"Yes, sometimes," She admitted

Jasper smirked "Well then you should enjoy it then. I might say I enjoy the pleading its natural to submit to someone more powerful than you."

Jennifer's eyes widened in terror as the tiger-striped amazon resumed her ministrations. Soon Jasper figured out that not only her tongue was a good torture tool but her teeth and fingers as well. It wasn't long before her touches and tickles drifted lower and Jennifer was begging in a whole other way as she found her core. Between her tongue and fingers, Jennifer was at her mercy and she could admit it wasn't all that bad.

Not soon after Jennifer sat on her bed in only her panties and her tanktop with Jasper's head in her lap. Jasper's eyes were half lidded as the tiny and delicate fingers drifted through her thick mane of hair. Jennifer smiled content as the warrior relaxed so openly around her now.

"Jasper..."

"Hnngghh?" she grunted

"Are you alright? Really? You've been sleeping so much lately. I mean I don't even know where to begin with you. I don't even know what species you are, where you came from, or how to help you if you get hurt or sick."

Jasper opened her eyes blinking a few times looking at Jennifer's once smiling face now worried and concerned. "I'm fine. I sleep because I want too. You humans worry too much but I guess it comes naturally to you since your race is so weak."

Jennifer rolled her eyes "Can you tell me more about yourself, please. You don't have to say anything really personal I just want to know a little more about you. All I know is you are some kind of creature created from a gem, you and I have like an emotional psychic connection, and you're not from this world."

Jasper sighed "Very well pet. I am what you humans would refer to as an alien and you're right in a sense, a gem, and I am not of this world but another far from here. We do have a connection."

"Do you have parents? Or a family of any kind?" Jennifer asked curiously

"I have creators, not parents. I have two thousand siblings some different colors and some who take different forms." She said nonchalantly.

"Um...wow. So do you get hurt?" Jennifer asked

"Not like you. Just like you first found me I can be damaged, cracked, or shattered." Jasper informed her

"So if you're damaged or cracked you can be repaired, but what about shattered?" Jennifer asked not liking that word in the least

"I die," Jasper said quietly making Jennifer's stomach tighten. "Don't look so pitiful pet, it's not easy to crack a quartz soldier much less shatter us. We're warriors and protectors we are created under pressure and are the strongest of Homeworld creations. A quartz soldier hasn't been shattered in millennia."

"You're a warrior? That makes sense...you're so strong and powerful." Jennifer said her concern lightening a bit.

Jasper felt her pride swell as her bonded admitted her strength. Jennifer smiled at her and Jasper felt herself get that same peaceful feeling again.

"Even if you're strong though I'll still worry about you," Jennifer admitted shyly

"Of course. It's in your human nature." Jasper snorted

"It's not just because I'm a human Jasper. Its because that's who I am. I care about you, a lot. If you get hurt or upset it upsets me." Jennifer said in a serious tone

"Its only because of our bond and you feel what I feel. It influences you." Jasper said quickly feeling uncomfortable

"No, it's not! Its because I care. Me. It's not because of this "bond" we have. That's the truth whether you like it or not. If you're hurt I hurt. If you're upset I'm upset. That's what its like to love someone. I'm sure the bond influenced it a little I'll admit but it's not the entire reason. I've never felt this way about anyone how I feel about you." Jennifer said in a serious tone

Her sincerity flooded Jasper and she was honestly paralyzed by this new feeling. She took it in slowly for a few seconds savoring it. Jennifer watched her just staring at her perplexed and suddenly felt guilty for admitting all of that in such a rush and with almost a desperation.

"S-sorry. That just came out. Its all true but I know you don't understand it." Jennifer admitted

"I'm learning." Jasper whispered and Jennifer watched in shock as she tenderly reached up and brushed her cheek with her fingertips. Jasper wasn't gently naturally. Jennifer felt her cheeks flush at the soft touch hypnotized. Jasper sat up and still touching her cheek she guided Jennifer's lips to her in the gentlest kiss she had ever had.

Jasper pulled back a bit surprised herself by her actions but looked at Jennifer with intense amber eyes. "W-will you teach me? M-more about these human feelings."

Jennifer smiled "Absolutely. But only if you tell me more about your world and you."

Jasper sighed frowning slightly "Its only fair." Jennifer's smile widened.

The days following were some of the best Jennifer had in a long time if ever. Jasper was still moody and rough around the edges but her transition from the beginning was was astounding. She spoke to her more, made and attempt to be more gentle, and treated Jennifer more like a living creature and less like an object. She found out that Jasper hated water with a passion and though she would sit on the beach for hours she never went into the water.

Jasper didn't eat either and that was something Jennifer was still trying to figure out. She never bathed either and still stayed the same something else she was curious about. The newest discovery was her ability to shapeshift her appearance to whatever she wanted mostly pertaining to her clothing.

Their lovemaking was slower and more sensual and with this new pleasure, Jasper found herself growing stronger. As Jennifer's mental and emotional health became better Jasper felt like her old self in the aspect of strength. She could be away from Jennifer for longer periods of time. It didn't take her long to figure out the better mood and health Jennifer was in the stronger she was. It was starting to become easier to balance it out.

As for Jasper's purpose and existence her, Homeworld programming took a backseat and was easier to ignore as her main concern was now Jennifer. Especially when a certain Crystal Gem showed up one day.

Jennifer had just returned from a visit with Martin. Jasper was sleeping a series of long hours again. Jennifer had come to realize that Jasper had spent most of her life taking orders and fighting. It was no wonder she was so tired and the rest did her well. Jasper surprisingly laughed more and her smirks were more amusement and less scary leers now. Even if her new found amusement was at Jennifer's expense because it was a well-known fact she was not graceful in the least despite her years of ballet training.

Jennifer sometimes worried about the relationship between her and Jasper. Jasper had showed up so unexpectedly in her life that sometimes she was scared she would wake up and find her gone. Jasper had brought life back to her gray world and for the first time in a long time, Jennifer was happy. She had a reason to live. As much as she didn't know about Jasper and their bond it felt right. Her life felt right at the moment and she tried to be more concerned about the present and less about the future. She set her bike in the little shed that housed it and shut the door locking it as usual. As she turned she was startled to see a young girl behind her. She was probably twelve or thirteen with long brown-black hair, dark skin, and wearing shorts and a tanktop.

Jennifer was so startled she and the young girl just stared at one another for a bit. "Um...hello," Jennifer said unsure

"Hi. I'm Connie. Who are you?" The young girl asked

"Jennifer. How did you get here Connie?" Jennifer asked curiously

"I walked...I came with a few friends." She said smiling

"Oh. Okay, you should get back to them then." Jennifer suggested hopefully.

"Could you come with me? I kind of walked away from them and I'm afraid to be by myself until I find them." Connie said sheepishly

Jennifer sighed a bit aggravated, she didn't really care for children but knew the girl was right. "Sure. Come on."

Connie smiled and nodded as Jennifer walked with her. They walked about a hundred yards before they saw some figures sitting together, three to be exact. Jennifer's eyes widened as their features came into focus as they approached. They all appeared to be female, which was acceptable, what wasn't acceptable was their skin colors and the fact they had distinct features that weren't human. Especially two of them, one had green skin and the other had purple skin. As she got closer she saw the green and purple skinned ones were short. The third one was curvy and tall, probably as tall or close to Jasper's height. The final feature she noticed was the fact they all had the distinct stone like protrusions on different areas of their bodies.

Panic swelled in her chest and she fought to maintain control of her emotions. Something told her these creatures were the same as Jasper and that she couldn't trust them. In fact, she got the distinct feeling they were looking for Jasper.

"Yo! Dude, you can't go wondering off like that Con-girl." The purple one said exasperatedly.

"Sorry! I just thought I'd lag back a bit. I didn't mean to get so far behind." Connie said sheepishly

"Why we brought this prepubescent human along defies logic. She has neither the proper skill nor knowledge to be of assistance." The green one replied and it occurred to Jennifer she had hair shaped like a triangle.

"Gee, nice to see you again too Peridot," Connie said frowning at the green one.

"Don't mind Peridot Connie she's a bit grumpy." the largest one chuckled with what sounded like a British accent and the green one glared at her. This one had glasses on and a peculiar outfit almost like something you'd see from an eighties SciFi movie.

"So who are you?" the purple one asked finally noticing her. The other two's gaze shifted to her all of a sudden.

"Oh! I'm sorry. This is Jennifer. She helped me get back." Connie said smiling introducing Jennifer who just stood stock still uncertain about the three in front of her.

"Um...hello," Jennifer said softly

"Thank you for helping Connie find us." the larger one said and Jennifer noticed she resembled an African-American woman.

"N-no problem," Jennifer said forcing a smile

"Um...what are you staring at?" The purple one asked with a surly tone to her voice suddenly approaching her.

"N-nothing..." Jennifer said in a voice containing a higher than normal pitch and stepping back.

"Amethyst..." the larger one warned

"What! It's rude to stare, Pearl says it all the time."

"That's when you do it Amethyst," Connie said pointedly

"Whatever..." Amethyst said with a shrug giving Jennifer a dismissive look.

"It was all nice to meet you...I have to get back, though." Jennifer said and turned quickly starting to walk back to her beach house.

Peridot stared after her and gave her retreating form a calculating stare. "Hmmm...elevated vitals, nervous display, and her energy...it's familiar."

"What's that 'P'?" Amethyst asked curiously hearing Peridot's muttering

"There is something peculiar about that human," Peridot said

"She was rather strange..." Garnet agreed

"Its because you guys scared her half to death! Especially you Amethyst." Connie snapped at the gems none too pleased with their reactions to the woman who had helped her.

"That's because she was eyeballing me." Amethyst snapped

"Her behavior and response were indicative of distrust and fear. Which definitely could be a normal human response but her energy was the most interesting thing." Peridot commented in her usual analytical approach.

"What did you sense Peridot?" Garnet asked

"Give me a moment...It's very familiar to me." Peridot said crossing her arms and searching her memory. They all stared at her expectantly waiting. Suddenly Peridot's eyes popped open. "I got it! Her life energy...it felt like a gem's! Similar to Steven but different."

"What?" Connie asked in shock

"How is that possible?" Garnet asked, "Is she a hybrid as well?"

"No...it felt more like a...bond. Like you Garnet." Peridot said rubbing her chin.

"Whhhattt...that's weird," Amethyst said

"Quick, we need to go after her," Garnet said

"Wait! Guys don't she's just a human..." Connie pleaded but it was too late.

"Got it 'G'!" Amethyst cried and quickly started off after her with Garnet close on her heels.

"Hey you CLODS! Wait for me!" Peridot cried aggravated obviously not as quick as the two warriors.

Jennifer knew she had acted weird and it was so obvious. She didn't want to run but she definitely started walking faster. She didn't get very far before she sensed something behind her. She turned in time to see the one they had called Amethyst hot on her tail.

"Hey! Come back here!" Amethyst cried

Jennifer didn't try to hold back anymore she felt her instincts drive her to start to run. She flew forwards with a strength and speed she didn't know she had. Again though she didn't make it very far before Amethyst bounded straight into the air and landed right in front of her grinning.

"Gotcha!" Amethyst said and Jennifer skidded to a halt and backed up before bumping into Garnet. She gasped spinning around and came face to face with the large creature.

"Easy...we just want to talk," Garnet said holding out her hands in defense but also to block her way.

"G-get away from me!" Jennifer snapped trying to dash the opposite direction. Garnet easily caught her grabbing her in a tight hold, lifting her off the ground, and penning her arms tightly by her sides.

"Calm down...I'll put you down if you stop trying to run away."

"NO! I said put...me...DOWN!" With that, Jennifer's arm flew back and elbowed Garnet hard in the abdomen. Surprised by the strength of the blow Garnet dropped her. Jennifer didn't take the chance to register her hit had actually hurt the creature she just knew she had to get away.

Amethyst quickly used her whip. It sliced through the air with a sharp crack and wrapped around Jennifer's ankle. Jennifer's last coherent thought was the pain as she fell harshly to the ground and a sharp blow to her temple and then darkness.

Some time later she came too hearing voices yelling. She opened her eyes but her vision was blurry.

"How could you do that Amethyst! You hurt her!" A young voice cried

"What!? You would have rather she ran away?"

"That's not the point Amethyst...we don't harm humans." There was that British voice again.

"Although excessive force in the capture of a frail subject was not ideal it was effective in disabling the human for further interrogation with no long standing damage."

"That's not true! I'm pretty sure her ankle is broken Peridot and she hit her head hard. Just because and injury might heal it doesn't mean it's not traumatizing or harmful."

Her vision began to clear and she groaned trying to sit up. "She's awake!"

She looked up at that young voice also familiar now came closer and a figure appeared. Jennifer recognized the voice as Connie. She quickly tried to stand in instinct to get away again but a sharp pain hit her right leg and wracked her body and she fell to her knees. Her head pounded too.

"Easy...easy..don't move Jennifer you're hurt." small gentle hands grasped her shoulder and she turned looking at Connie whose dark brown eyes were full of concern. She let her help her to a sitting position.

"Why...did you hurt me?" Jennifer rasped tears forming in her eyes as she observed the three alien creatures.

"It was an accident." Garnet said approaching her but stopped seeing her back away in fear "We really didn't mean to hurt you." she said gently

"What do you want?" she asked shakily

"Jennifer, can you answer some questions?" Garnet asked, "That's all we want is to talk."

"Human how is it you have superior strength and stamina uncanny to your race?" Peridot snapped

"Yeah...whats up with that?" Amethyst growled

"Enough you two! I'll handle this." Garnet growled and Jennifer watched the two back down immediately "Go! And don't come back until Connie comes to get you." her arm snapped out to the opposite direction.

Pouting the two smaller gems walked away from Jennifer and she settled down a bit. Connie held on to her forearm gently adding comfort trying to calm her panic.

"It's okay Jennifer. I'm sorry," she said softly

Jennifer looked at her silently than back to Garnet who didn't approach her any first but knelt on one knee instead about three feet away. "Jennifer, I'm Garnet. Could you please answer a few of my questions...then we'll get you to a hospital."

"Home...I want to go home." Jennifer snapped

"Of course...home. We'll take you home if that's what you want." Garnet said in agreement.

"O-okay." Jennifer agreed

"Good. Where do you come from Jennifer?" Garnet asked to start with

"My beach house, I live here," Jennifer answered honestly

"Thank you, now, you looked surprised to see us earlier. Why is that? Is it because we look different? Or is it because you recognized us?"

"I-I was surprised to see you and me kind of recognized you." She honestly admitted for some reason she felt like she could trust Garnet.

"Why did you recognize us? Have you seen us before or have you seen someone like us before?" Garnet asked

"I-I know someone like you."

"Oh...who? Are they a friend?"

"Sort of...more than a friend," She whispered

"I see. Hmm...do they have a name?" Garnet inquired

"Why? You're not going to hurt them are you?" Jennifer snapped

"No. Its sounds like they care a lot about you." Garnet said smiling gently

"They do...I think...and I care about them." She admitted

"That's okay. Now, what's their name?" Garnet asked again

"Jasper."

Their reaction told Jennifer all she needed to know. She felt anger well in her as Garnet scowled and Connie tensed. "You better not hurt her! I won't let you. If you do I'll, I'll, I'll..." tears clouded her eyes

"Ssshh...Jennifer, it's okay. I promised we wouldn't harm them but we do need to know where Jasper is. Its important for her and for you especially because you're bonded together." Garnet said

"How did you know about that?" Jennifer asked

"We can sense it...you see just like you realized Jasper is like us. She's probably hurt, alone, and confused its best if you let us help you." Garnet pleaded

Jennifer sighed "Okay. But we're not going anywhere with you!"

"That's fair. Come on now let's get you up." Garnet offered to hold out her arms. Jennifer reached towards her thinking she was just going to help her stand but she cried out in surprise as the woman scooped her up effortlessly.

She clung to her and Garnet chuckled "Its okay..I've got you. Connie go get Peridot and Amethyst and I want you all to stay here." Garnet instructed

"Are you sure Garnet?" Connie asked concerned

"Yes. Jasper will feel cornered and lash out if she sees all of us." Garnet explained

"Okay." Connie sighed and retreated to get the others

Garnet without a word turned and started towards Jennifer's beach house. She remained quiet and after a few minutes, Garnet finally spoke.

"I'll be honest with you Jennifer, Jasper and I are not exactly friends. In fact, the last time we saw one another she tried to kill me." Garnet explained

"I'm sorry. But I'm pretty sure she's changed." Jennifer said

"I can see she has...through you," Garnet said smiling

Jennifer blushed but somehow, again, she trusted Garnet and knew things would be okay. At least, she hoped everything would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Other than hibernation due to damage in battle Jasper had never slept before there hadn't been a necessity too. She had really only started the odd behavior because her human slept. With nothing to do and not being to be far from her at the time, Jasper just laid in her resting area and waited.

Soon she grew curious to this 'Sleep' habit humans had. She would close her eyes and hope Jennifer would stop talking because at the time she didn't want to talk to her. When Jennifer fell asleep Jasper would open her eyes and sit up watching her. Jasper through studying Jennifer saw that it was a form of light hibernation that humans needed ever solar cycle. If it wasn't for a certain amount of time their energy reserves, mentality, and emotional levels would suffer. Jasper thought for a little while it was a ridiculous necessity and left them extremely vulnerable. So during the night she was struck by Jennifer's side seeing as how she was helpless is something happened to her while she was sleeping.

Soon Jennifer would reach out for her during the night and Jasper humored her. Jennifer would twine her fingers in her hair and mold her body to Jasper's. As usual, the touch was nice but nothing came of it other than Jennifer continuing to slumber. This irritated Jasper because unless they were coupling they had no need to touch one another. Her patience was running thing from it until one particular evening Jennifer had a bad dream. Jasper had tried to push her off as she started clinging desperately to her. Jennifer would let go on her own though and any more of an attempt to shove her off could harm her. Jasper grumpily grasped the woman to her chest knowing she would get no peace otherwise. Jennifer immediately settled and Jasper continued to hold her. Soon a queer feeling would rise inside of Jasper as she stared down at the frail and pathetic human whom she was bonded too.

Jennifer's soft pink lips were parted softly and she breathed slowly and evenly. Jasper watched a few moments more before rolling her eyes and sighing thinking what would it hurt to try this sleeping thing humans liked to do. Jasper closed her eyes that night and from there slept for the first time. Soon following she realized she enjoyed sleep and felt the need to hibernate more often. With Jennifer and her's improved bonding and new sleep schedule Jasper started to feel stronger. She decided she liked this sleep.

The thing she didn't like was waking and finding her bonded nearby. Jennifer had said she would go to visit Martin but other than that would come back to the beach house. Jasper climbed down the stairs from the loft bed and looked around. She scowled not sensing Jennifer nearby. Her human knew better than to go wandering off. Jasper started outside looking around before she saw a figure in the distance. Jasper squinted a bit looking against the setting sun until the figure's identity dawned on her, it was Garnet. Her amber eyes widened and she saw that Garnet was carrying Jennifer in her arms.

Several emotions roared to life in Jasper first anger than hurt and finally fear. Her anger was the strongest of these emotions and soon it roared to a thundering fury. She clenched her fists and let out a feral roar. All the intensity and the sleeping warrior inside of her crashed through and she summoned her crash helmet and her traditional Homeworld attire and soon hurtled off the porch and dashed towards her enemy.

Garnet saw the little house in the distance and looked down at Jennifer. She was quiet and had kept to herself the twenty-minute walk back down the beach. Garnet knew that she was deep in thought a lot had happened to her in a short amount of time.

"Are you in pain?" Garnet asked

"A little. I'm more worried about Jasper. She never told me a lot just a little here and there about Homeworld and gems. I didn't know there was more of you." Jennifer said

"Yes, there are a lot more from Homeworld. However I and my friends, we are gems, but at the same time not the same." Garnet explained

"I'm confused," Jennifer said looking up at the large woman perplexed.

Garnet smiled "We are essentially from Homeworld, however, we have made Earth our home for the last few thousand years."

"Y-you're thousand of years old!" Jennifer cried

"Yes." Garnet chuckled

"Oh my god..." Jennifer said covering her face.

"Its a lot to take in for a human but you'll get used to it soon enough. We, as gems, have had many humans a part of our lives." Garnet instructed

Jennifer nodded but the worry didn't leave her. Jasper was thousands of years old! Jennifer was thirty if she was lucky and lived a semi-healthy lifestyle she could live to be maybe 80 years old on average? That wasn't even a sixteenth of a gem's lifespan and she didn't even know the official stages of a gem's life. What age were they children, adults, elderly? Did they even get old?

"Try not to worry so much right now Jennifer. First we need to get you and Jasper taken care of." Garnet offered

"You're right. Thank you for your help Garnet." Jennifer said smiling thankfully

"No problem." Garnet returned the sentiment

Jennifer watched as Garnet suddenly stopped and tensed and the next thing she knew she was sailing through the air and hit the sand. Then there were an explosion and her chest constricted with pain as what was only the fury of Jasper burned through her body. Ignoring the pain she coughed sitting up and seeing Jasper and Garnet locked in a stalemate. Garnet's hands that had been holding her only seconds before were now gloved it what could only be large gauntlets and had caught hold of Jasper's head. Jasper's head was encased in a large helmet. Jennifer watched in shock as they soon locked in the battle throwing kicks and punches.

"Jasper! Calm down!" Garnet growled blocking her punch only to receive a sharp kick to the face.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Jasper snarled ducking a punch and coming up with an uppercut only to have Garnet duck down before vaulting up on one hand and aiming a kick at her head. Jasper stumbled back at the hit and charged forwards again.

"I'm not your enemy anymore Jasper!" Garnet cried

"Any enemy of Homeworld is my enemy!" Jasper replied her eyes burning with fury. Garnet suddenly caught her in a choke from behind and Jasper grunted dropping onto one knee.

"Think clearly Jasper! That is just your programming."

"JASPER STOP!"

Jennifer's shriek cut through her fury like a knife. She looked up from Garnet's hold and saw Jennifer standing. The young woman was shaking and grasping her chest and obviously had an injury to her leg not too mention the blood on the right side of her head.

"Jennifer don't!" Garnet cried in warning. Jasper growled in reply and reached up grabbing Garnet's arm and with all of her strength slung the Gem into the ocean.

Jasper stood staring Jennifer down before stomping up to her. Jennifer gasped trying to step backwards but her ankle gave out. Just as she was falling to hit the ground Jasper caught her wrist. Jennifer winced as she was yanked back to her feet looking at a glaring Jasper.

"J-Jasper that hurts," Jennifer said in a croak at the iron grasp on her wrist.

"Pathetic human!" Jasper said baring her sharp teeth

"Wh-what? I don't understand..." she was cut off as Jasper gripped her wrist tighter squeaking in pain.

"Catch me off guard then turn me over to them?!" she roared incoherently.

"No! Jasper, it isn't like that. I got hurt and they were helping me..."

"Jasper! Let her go! Your fight is with me." Garnet yelled having walked out of the water facing the two

"Garnet no wait please..." Jennifer pleaded

"Jennifer she's going to hurt you!" Garnet argued back

"N-no she won't. Jasper looks at me, not Garnet...look at me." Jennifer pleaded

Jasper turned facing her once more her face still set in a snarl when a gentle hand touched her cheek. Jennifer's watery blue eyes stared deep into her face. Jasper's cat-like pupils were slitted and severe much wilder and feral than Jennifer was used to seeing.

"Jasper. It's me...Jennifer." Jennifer pleaded and tried to control the pain in her body and she didn't know how but tried to project her feelings onto Jasper. The beast before faltered slightly wincing as Jennifer tried to break through. While Jasper was distracted she found her footing again with a little strength she had left she jumped up grabbing Jasper's neck and planting a desperate kiss on her lips.

With the shock that verberated through Jasper her walls came down and all the emotion Jennifer was trying to push through their bond slammed into her. Between the emotion and the kiss the intense fury that had taken control of Jasper faded instantly and her grasp on Jennifer's wrist dropped. Even her crash helmet faded away. Jasper stood still not knowing how to respond suddenly confused about what was happening. As Jennifer felt her fury fade she pulled back from the kiss. Jennifer smiled at her for a couple of seconds before her smile faded and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Jasper watched in continued shock as Jennifer's grasp fell from her neck and she slid backwards towards the ground.

"Jennifer." Jasper gasped grasping her human as she fell towards the ground. Jennifer fell limp in her outstretched arms.

Garnet watched the scene cautiously but was surprised to see Jasper's fury fade. In fact, it seemed to be induced by her presence alone to the fact she barely had any coherent thought other than to fight. Garnet was right in her assumption it was her Homeworld programming. Not lot after Homeworld had started mass producing Elite Quartz Soldier did they instill them with failsafe programming. At least, it was supposed to be failsafe looking at Jasper now that wasn't the case. Was it because she bonded with Jennifer or maybe it was her time trapped in as fusion that wasn't at balance. Either way, this was peculiar.

"Wake up.," Jasper said desperately shaking Jennifer

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Humans are fragile remember?" Garnet said chancing approaching a few feet. As soon as Jasper realized she was still there she snarled at her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER."

"Easy. I can help if you'll let me. I know a little about humans especially medical stuff." Garnet explained continuing her way over to the two.

Jasper glared at her and Garnet sighed "Look if I wanted to hurt you, Jasper, I would have done so already when your guard was dropped, you're a warrior you know that." Garnet said hoping to appeal to her tactical mind.

Jasper's snarl dropped to a tight frown and she narrowed her eyes at Garnet. "Fine. If you try anything I will end you."

"Fair enough," Garnet said nodding.

Jasper didn't let go of Jennifer just extended her arms out a bit so Garnet could check her and the whole time her amber eyes never left her. Garnet first touched her forehead than with her gems on her palms glowing she lightly ran them down her body without touching her. When she came to her ankle she hesitated a moment but otherwise sat back and motioned for Jasper to stand.

"Well?" Jasper snarled

"She's alive just unconscious. Her wrist is bruised from you, a hit to the right side of her head, and a fracture in her ankle." Garnet explained

"So she'll just hibernate and heal?" Jasper asked

"Humans body's don't work that way its a bit more complicated than that. She needs to go to a hospital to be healed, other humans in charge of healing but that will take time. If you let us take her to Steven's house then he may be able to heal her much faster. It's your choice, although I don't think you going to a hospital, is a good idea other humans don't know about us and they may not let you see her." Garnet said honestly

Jasper growled low in her throat "This Steven, that human who has Rose Quartz's gem can heal her?"

"Yes," Garnet said simply

"If she goes I go with her." Jasper snapped

"Of course." Garnet agreed

"And then we leave afterwards." Jasper added

"That all depends on you, Jasper. You were living peacefully with Jennifer and you're bonded but I cannot allow you to hurt any other humans." Garnet warned

"As if you could stop me." Jasper snarled again

"If I have to I will," Garnet warned in a low voice

Jasper had to respect her Garnet was not as foolish and emotional as she remembered. The Gem had gained more strength since their hibernation and honestly Jasper felt she was at a disadvantage due to her unknown bond with Jennifer. Without putting herself or Jennifer in danger, she was unfortunately at their mercy but she wouldn't let them know that.

"I suggest a truce then. Until my human bonded is healed." Jasper suggested

"That sounds fair." Garnet agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

~Hello luvies! Sorry its taken me a bit to update. Busy with other stuff and I have other stories I've wanted to update. Anyhoo here is your new chapter. Thank you so much for all the support and love you have all given me by reviewing, favoriting, and following. Its amazing how much you all give to me and other authors on this site. Please don't ever be afraid to PM me or leave a review I love to hear feedback. Hope you enjoy this latest installment. Its a bit of a long one a lot happens in this chapter. I've tried to keep the Gems as close to their characters as possible. Steven is in this chapter and writing him was a bit of a challenge. I wanted to keep his personality traits similar but since this is a bit of a more serious and dramatic story kind of give him more depth and make him less cartoony? Does that make sense? Anyways I hope he is true to his character enough while still being a bit more evolved. Its hard writing characters from an already developed storyline when they already have such a strong personality presence without disrupting the original story as whole. Its a constant challenge as a fanfiction writer and a fine line. Anyways went on way longer than I meant too. ENJOY!~

**Maiko :3**

 **Chapter 9**

Pearl as always was tidying up the little beachside house that belonged to Steven as she awaited her teammates return. She had volunteered to stay behind with Steven, who didn't know about the potential return of Jasper. The fifteen-year-old, who had finally hit a growth spurt, was currently sitting on the couch playing a handheld video game, something she was sure she didn't approve of. Pearl let him be though seeing as how he was properly distracted Steven could get antsy when he wasn't able to go on missions with the other gems.

Pearl set her broom back where it belonged in the small space created by the refrigerator and wall before wiping her hands on her apron. It was a sky blue and polka dotted, with little frills around the bottom, Steven had gotten if for her for Christmas. She really obviously didn't need an apron but she knew Steven liked to see her wear it and honestly she liked it and it was a gift. Just as she turned to do the dishes left over from lunch the door flew open and Peridot rushed in with Amethyst hot on her heels.

"PEARL!" they both shrieked simultaneously making Pearl winced before turning to face her fellow gems.

Steven immediately disregarded his game and jumped up on his knees on the couch turning and leaning over the back to face them. "Hey, guys! What happened? Did your mission go well? Did you find anything? What exactly were you all doing again?"

Steven fired off his questions just as both faced Pearl. She crossed her arms glaring at them. "Honestly you two! What have I told you about bursting in here? You could have knocked the door off the hinges again. Not too mention your much too loud and I abhor it when you...GOOD HEAVENS WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Pearl finished her tirade with a shriek of her own as Jasper walked in the door holding the unconscious human woman in her arms.

Pearl didn't hesitate to rush forwards and grabSteven by his collar and yank him behind her. Steven yelped as he landed on his rear end skidding slightly on the tile floor in the kitchen until he hit the refrigerator. He looked up and saw Pearl had summoned her spear and was standing defensively in front of him. It all happened in a matter of seconds before either Peridot or Amethyst could warn her.

"WHOA! "P" calm down Jasper's with us." Amethyst cried holding up her hands. She had tried to warn Pearl which was why she came rushing in. Jasper had gotten ahead of her Garnet and Connie while traveling and made it here before them in the rush to get Jennifer healed. Amethyst and Peridot had barely made it ahead of her in enough time trying to prepare Steven and Pearl for her arrival.

"Pearl did your auditory receptors not pick up the urgent tone in which we were trying to communicate? Obviously, your receptors are defective. We were trying to warn you of Jasper's arrival." Peridot snapped crossing her arms and glaring at the Pearl.

"What?! Jasper?" Steven gasped and jumped up peaking over the bar in the kitchen. His brown eyes widened looking at the large gem in his doorway. Jasper looked at him quirking and eyebrow in which Steven gasped ducking back behind the island bar. "What is she doing here?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Amethyst! Explain! NOW!" Pearl snapped making Amethyst wince as her teammate turned to her glaring fiercely.

Jasper stood there scowling the whole time gritting her teeth at the display. The puny Pearl thought she could take her, that was cute. If not for her Bonded's current condition she would have shown her the punishment for not showing proper respect for her superior. How dare a PEARL show such disrespect to a Quartz Warrior such as herself and of her station. That could be dealt with another time, though. She gave the runt a moment to explain.

"Well its a long story...but, Jasper's alive like Connie said and she's been living with a human, Jennifer, and Jennifer got hurt and Steven needs to heal her," Amethyst explained grinning sheepishly.

"Where is Garnet?" Pearl snapped

"She had to take Connie home. We were supposed to wait for her to get back on the beach but Jasper didn't want to wait." Amethyst explained.

"Enough of this prattle. Rose-Child...heal her." Jasper snapped coming forwards

"Wait! Jasper." Amethyst pleaded holding up her hands to try to stop the warrior Jasper sneered at her in response as they stood in the living room in a standoff.

"Hold it right there!" Pearl said leaping forwards with Amethyst and quickly pointing her spear at Jasper's throat. Jasper bore her teeth and growled fiercely at her eyes flashing and her aura sparkling. Peridot watched at the side in shock her eyes narrowing on the human in Jasper's arms suddenly. Jennifer had been dormant until Jasper's aura sparked than she jerked to life gasping eyes flying open and letting out a small yelp.

Peridot uncharacteristically came forwards between the warriors and with surprising strength shoved through Amethyst and Pearl standing before Jasper. Amethyst and Pearl stepped back in shock at the action Peridot wasn't one to jump in battle much less in the middle of one. Jasper looked at her former comrade in surprise seeing her standing there.

"You clods! Stand down!" Peridot ordered snapping at Amethyst and Pearl. Both Pearl and Amethyst exchanged looks but noticed that Jasper for the moment had settled down as well so they stood back.

"What are you doing?" Jasper growled at Peridot

"Jasper you're human is in pain," Peridot said quizzically looking at the human in surprise. Jasper's eyes widened and she looked down at Jennifer who indeed was half awake curled up tight into her chest gasping and trembling with pain.

Jasper winced feeling the backlash of Jennifer's pain wash over her. She fell to one knee shuddering but hanging on not wanting to drop Jennifer. All three Crystal Gems watched in surprise and curiosity. "Fascinating," Peridot whispered

"Help her..." Jasper said to Peridot in specific

"The human's pain. You can feel it?" Peridot asked rubbing her chin and couldn't help but admit she felt a little satisfaction seeing the high and mighty Jasper kneeling down in front of her. As her escort previously when they had first come to Earth together Jasper had been verbally and physically abusive to her. The might Quartz warrior reduced to a weakling because she had bonded with a human. Molten gold eyes looked up at her having lost the wild look of battle but more of a softness that was unfamiliar to Peridot. It looked...almost human.

"Yes. Heal her...please." Jasper said softly to Peridot whose eyes widened at the soft plea. She didn't have a chance to respond and neither did anyone else as Garnet arrived walking in.

"Well, I see you guys don't know the meaning of wait," Garnet said sarcastically coming through the door. She put a hand on her hip looking at the scenario before her before sighing and doling out orders. "Jasper stand up and put Jennifer on the couch. Peridot and Amethyst go to the temple to your rooms. Pearl please get Steven and bring him here I need him to heal this human."

With Garnet's arrival, the tension in the beach house quickly dissipated and everyone followed their respective order. Amethyst drug a reluctant Peridot to the temple, Peridot wanted to find out more about this bond between the warrior and the human. Pearl coaxed Steven out of hiding and Jasper set Jennifer on the red-orange couch.

Once a sense of order was restored Garnet explained to Pearl and Steven what was going on. Jasper stood by the couch arm silent and staring at them with a glare showing she was none-to-happy to be here. Pearl sighed looking back at her with her own glare hearing the explanation and Steven were just his usual self.

"Cool! So she's like Jasper's girlfriend?" Steven asked smiling

"Sorta. Yeah, you could say that Steven." Garnet agreed calmly.

Pearl sighed looking at the human woman who was in a pain-filled consciousness somewhere between awake and asleep. Her sympathy for humans overruled her hatred and distrust of Jasper momentarily.

"So...can I heal her Pearl?" Steven asked looking to Pearl for permission he knew that Pearl wasn't really okay with the situation and he didn't want to upset her any further.

"Yes, Steven you can heal her than they are both leaving!" Pearl snapped glaring at Jasper once more.

Jasper snorted "The agreement was that we would leave once my human was healed. Believe me, PEARL we will not stay in this hovel any longer than we have too."

"Well, it seems we are both in agreement," Pearl said not backing down from the warrior

Garnet stood back watching a bit amused by the interaction. Back on homeworld a Pearl would not DARE speak to a Jasper the way Pearl was. She was curious to see how Jasper would react she knew she had changed but she wanted to see just how much.

"Be grateful my agenda at the moment is my bonded Pearl. For if the situation were different I would teach you to speak in such a fashion to your superior." Jasper warned her to which Pearl only smirked

"This isn't homeworld Jasper," Pearl said and Jasper's glare faltered a bit realizing she was still very much at a disadvantage.

"Hey, guys...its okay if I heal Jennifer now right?" Steven interrupted again feeling nervous at both older gems snapped back and forth at one another.

"Of course, Steven go ahead , please. I believe this discussion is over?" Garnet said with a note of finality. Neither Pearl nor Jasper admitted it but they both silently agreed to disagree so that the human could be healed. Pearl stood by Steven's side, a silent sentry, not trusting Jasper still and Jasper remained standing at the head of her bonded watching as well with her own distrust.

Garnet leaned against the wall watching from her own vantage point. She had seen enough for the moment. Jasper was far from harmless but she had a weakness and it was Jennifer. Obviously, their bond effected both of them strongly. Usually, when two gems bonded their life forces sustained one another equally but Jennifer wasn't a gem and somehow bonding with Jasper threw off the process of the bond. When Jasper tried to use her power it hurt Jennifer and their emotional bond wasn't balanced either. Neither knew how to control their emotions. This could be dangerous for Jennifer and possibly hurt her badly or worse. Garnet had to talk with Jasper one on one soon.

Steven stood over Jennifer and saw the gash on her temple. Concentrating he held out a glowing hand, the color pink, and gently hovered it over her wound. The wound instantly healed Jasper watched as the skin stitched itself back together leaving on the blood staining the skin a faint scar remained. Steven then sensed her ankle was broken he walked down to her feet and did the same technique with her ankle. He knit his dark eyebrows and concentrated, healing broken bones took a bit more energy and technique, he was still new to the healing power of his gem. After a few minutes, the pink glow ebbed and he was finished. He took a shaky step back and let out a breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"There you go. She's all done," Steven said looking at Jasper with a tired smile and Jasper was surprised at the kindness he was showing her after how she had treated him last time,"your girlfriend is gonna be okay she's just gonna be sore."

Jasper sighed nodding knowing she owed the strange gem-human hybrid. She dropped down to one knee her fist on the floor as she bowed her head surprising Steven. "I am in your debt Rose-child. Ask a service of me and it shall be done." Steven looked at Pearl and she rolled her eyes and then to Garnet and she smiled shrugging.

"O-okay. Thank you, Jasper. You can get up." Steven prompted the gem stood and went to pick up Jennifer once more and leave.

"Jasper let her wake up first, please," Garnet asked the gem.

Jasper scowled but nodded "Very well."

Pearl glared at her before turning on her heel and going back to the kitchen knowing the situation was safe and she wanted to get away from Jasper. Knowing Garnet was there made her comfortable to leave and get some space. Steven grinned realizing this whole time Pearl hadn't taken off her apron. He giggled slightly turning back to Jasper who was looking at him. He had grown and his hair was a bit longer. Unfortunately, he was getting a case of acne a bit on his chin true to his teenage form. He wasn't as chubby as he had one been starting to fill out a bit more.

"Sooo...Jasper...you and her huh? Never thought you'd hook up with a human." Steven said grinning

Jasper looked at him strangely and Garnet chuckled from her place on the wall nearby. "Steven that's rude." she half-heartedly chastised him

"What? It's the truth." Steven said grinning sitting down on the carpeted floor crossing his legs and looking at Jasper still waiting for an answer.

"It was not my choice. Jennifer found me damaged and had me repaired. Somehow we bonded I know not how. Now my place is with her." Jasper said simply

"So you're like married?" Steven asked still inquisitive to the larger gem not phased by her at all which honestly disturbed Jasper at his lack of fear of her.

"I suppose. Jennifer mentioned that once before. That is the human equivalence of bonding?" Jasper asked looking to Garnet for an answer

"I would say that is probably the closest comparison." Garnet nodded

"Than yes, we're married." Jasper sighed rolling her eyes looking at Steven's who grinned widely and his cheeks turned a bit pink. He let out a laugh and Jasper raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"That's so awesome! Did you have a ceremony? Mom and dad did I have pictures." Stephen said standing suddenly and running past Jasper who side stepped him startled. He came back a few minutes later with an album and returned to his seated position. Jasper stared at him perplexed before he motioned for her to come over.

"Well come here. You can't see from over there." Steven said impatiently. Jasper hesitantly came over and knelt on one knee beside Steven. Steven opened the album and to her surprise, there were images of Rose Quartz with a human. Her eyes were wide as Steve talked but she hardly heard a word as she was transfixed by what she saw. Rose Quartz had bonded with a human?

The last thing Jennifer remembered was Jasper going crazy and she was trying to calm her down. Then after that darkness she groaned and felt he whole body was sore. Slowly she blinked waking up. Soon she saw Jasper's face hovering over hers. She gasped and quickly sat up looking at Jasper who was kneeling by her. Jennifer without a second thought reached forwards and threw herself into her arms. Jasper caught her in surprise as the woman hugged her tight.

"Oh my god! Jasper...are you alright?" she asked. Jasper felt her worry drift over their bond she sighed and went to embrace her human to calm her but Jennifer pulled back before she had a chance too. Suddenly two very angry blue eyes glared at her and to her surprise, Jennifer slapped her in the upper arm. "you...you scared me! You got mad and went all crazy! Then you grabbed me and that hurt!"

Jasper opened her mouth to explain but watched as Jennifer started to cry and she didn't let her reply as she hugged her again. Jasper was shocked at the display first she was worried, then angry, now sad? All the emotions swirled inside of her and she was confused but slowly started to understand as she sighed giving in to the emotion and embracing Jennifer and letting her bonded just cry. A few minutes passed before she understood Jennifer was worried about her out of love but also, she was scared of how she acted.

"Jennifer," Jasper said softly

Jennifer sniffed pulling back from the embrace and looking at her a bit surprised Jasper hardly used her name. "I'm...sorry."

Jennifer's eyes widened at the words that came from Jasper's mouth. Had she really just apologized. "Is that how you say it?" Jasper asked confused looking at her.

Jennifer blinked before giving her a watery smile "Yes Jasper that's how you say it." Jasper looking embarrassed just let Jennifer lay her head on her chest her small hands resting on her large biceps.

"Ahem." Both started at the voice Jennifer looked up and saw Garnet standing there. She cautiously looked at Jasper then back to Garnet before realizing they weren't in her beach house they were in an entirely different house altogether.

"It's alright Jennifer," Garnet said Jennifer looked back to Jasper and the gem nodded standing up and offering her large hand to her. Jennifer took it and Jasper pulled her up to her feet. Jennifer was surprised to see that she could stand with little pain her ankle was sore but not broken.

"How...?" she asked

"I'm sure you've got a lot of questions. I'll answer them if you'll both come with me. I want to introduce you to everyone, properly." Garnet said and motioned to a door in the strange house. The door was a blue-gray color and designed in an archaic arch and intricately designed. It looked like something out of a fairytale especially with the large star on it.

Standing next to Jasper Jennifer looked to her once more. "Jasper...what's going on?" she asked

"We have a truce for the moment. Garnet can be trusted. We owe them a debt." Jasper said gently to her.

"Oh. Alright." Jennifer said not any less confused

"Come," Garnet said motioning towards the door. They were all alone in the strange house but Garnet said there were more people like the ones before and through that door?

"Okay." Jennifer agreed still holding Jasper's hand from when the gem helped her up. She squeezed her hand and Jasper gripped it back assuring her bonded as tried to let her know over their bond it was alright.

With a deep breath Jennifer followed Garnet with Jasper in tow through the temple door not really knowing what was on the other side but hoping true to Garnet's word her questions would be answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Jennifer was scared to death. She was essentially walking into an alien spaceship she realized. What in the world was she thinking? She only knew these people for a few hours and so far they had knocked her out, broken her ankle, and basically kidnapped her.

She figured it was kind of mute point to be scared now, though. She was essentially married to an alien in not so many words. She relaxed her hold on Jasper's hand as they were led by Garnet through the hallway that came after the door.

The walls had glowing purple vein like protrusions that grew larger as they walked down the hallway. Soon they came to the end of the hallway and her eyes widened as they entered a dome shaped room. The purple veins came together into a huge sphere that had the same Star on it that the door they had first entered into. The star had the same corresponding dots on it in different colors in each section of the star. What caught Jennifer's attention the most though was the hundreds of floating pink bubbles in the room. Each bubble seemed to contain a gem or a shard of some gem.

Garnet stood back and let the duo take in the room and adjust to their surroundings. She knew Jasper would be less surprised but this was new for Jennifer. Jasper scowled looking around before she spoke.

"I have to say I'm a bit impressed this tech is ridiculously out of date. How you have survived this long with such a lack of resources is astounding." Jasper groused feeling a bit of respect for the ragtag team of rebels. She watched as Jennifer was completely overwhelmed by the sight. Typical.

She had to have patience with her she was after all human. Jasper was a bit irritated her bonded was so in awe by such out of date tech. If Jasper could have shown her her own ship that would have been a sight to behold. However, she was stuck with Jennifer seeing this pathetic excuse for her culture's tech.

"We work with what we have. Luckily Peridot has been able to incorporate Earth's technology and make some improvements over time." Garnet said accepting the comment as a compliment.

"This is amazing. What are all these." Jennifer said letting go of Jasper's hand and approaching a bubble that was hanging rather low. She almost wanted to touch it and stopped herself from the knee-jerk reaction.

Garnet came up to her grasping the bubble gently and lowering it to where Jennifer could see properly. "This is what is the remains of a Homeworld Gem warrior that was sent here 5,000 years ago to fight against the rebel forces. The gem was left behind and over time without proper care and someone to lead them it cracked and warped."

"That's awful what happened to it?" Jennifer whispered looking at Garnet and her reflection showing in her silver visor.

"Without proper care, a warped and cracked gem will have a hard time maintaining a corporeal form. Sometimes they will merge with organic life like this particular one had done. They become monsters essentially only have basic instincts to do anything to survive and losing any sense of who they once were." Garnet explained to her

Jennifer gasped and covered her mouth in horror realizing if she hadn't have found Jasper this may have happened to her. "That's awful. How could someone just abandon them!"

"Want to answer that one Jasper?" Garnet asked looking pointedly at the striped warrior.

Jasper glared at Garnet about to snap at her but teary blue eyes locked on her and she swallowed her words. Jasper sighed and prepared to tell her bonded the truth.

"They were warriors. They lost the battle or war they were sent to fight disgraced they were abandoned on this planet. It is the way Homeworld practices. Success is rewarded and failure is punished." Jasper said simply and felt the weight of that she was, in fact, one of these failed gems.

"That's horrible! How could anyone do that!" Jennifer cried

"Its how things are," Jasper said in a monotone

"Well, that is absolute BULLSHIT!" Jennifer snapped surprising Jasper. Her little bonded fiercely glared at her anger welling and Jasper felt it. It wasn't thankfully directed at her this time so the emotion over their bond was easier to handle.

The petite woman shouted at neither Garnet or Jasper just shouted in general. "This culture of yours is supposed to be almighty and advanced yet they discard their own people like trash! That's disgusting. No wonder you fought against them." Jennifer said looking at Garnet who was smirking

Jasper sighed glaring at the gem for encouraging her human. "Jennifer, what do you want to do? Fight the entirety of Homeworld? It's admirable but idiotic." Jasper snapped

"Wait. They're coming here?" Jennifer said her anger being replaced with understanding. "Is that how and why you are here?" she asked looking back at Jasper

"Yes. I came to take over this planet and destroy the Crystal Gems." Jasper admitted and felt the pang of guilt as did Jennifer.

Jennifer sighed, she knew this, it was obvious. Alien cultures came to other planets to conquer them everyone knew that. That was how every story went when it came to things like this. Even her own race invaded other countries and started wars and took over lands. The sudden realization didn't make her feel any better, though. Jennifer felt absolutely lost all of sudden. She loved Jasper that was no question but it had all happened so fast. Had she really even had a choice? Or was it because of this bond? She was after all just human frail, weak, and pathetic compared to these millennia old creatures with understandings of the universe in life she could never comprehend.

"Jennifer I brought you here to answer your questions and to also make you understand the severity of your situation. I think you understand now." Garnet said letting go of the bubbled warped gem and letting it join back with the others

"They'll come after us won't they?" Jennifer asked in a quiet and serious tone not looking at Jasper.

"Yes, and they'll destroy us both," Jasper said softly reaching out and trying to touch Jennifer but she pulled away.

"Is that supposed me to make me feel better?" Jennifer snapped at Jasper glaring at her and Jasper winced as now her anger was directed at her.

"No. You need to realize the situation, though. Stop being naive." Jasper snapped back making Jennifer in turn wince this time and stumble back. Garnet didn't want to interfere between the bonded pair unless she had too. This was essentially something for them to work out.

"I'm not naive! I might now be a thousand-year-old alien warrior whose conquered worlds but I damn well understand what's going on." Jennifer snapped at the warrior refusing to be treated like a child. She was long past letting Jasper do that too her.

Any other time and Jasper would have been impressed and aroused at her bonded's tirade but right now she was in pain and irritated. Her gem sparked when Garnet finally stepped in. It was starting to get dangerous for the both of them and until they learned how to control their emotions better they were just going to keep hurting one another.

"This right here is what you two have to stop and figure out or you are both going to die," Garnet said stepping between both. She put a hand on Jasper's chest and pushed her back. Jennifer stopped biting her lip and hugging her upper arms. Jasper wanted to push Garnet's hand away but she knew the fusion was right.

"So what do you want us to do? Join your little rebel team and live happily ever after?" Jasper snapped and Garnet quirked an eyebrow at her. Jennifer rolled here eyes at Jasper's retort.

"It's not a bad idea." Garnet shrugged

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jasper growled she had agreed to a truce but not to join their pathetic little troupe!

"Jasper, for once, shut up." Jennifer snapped at her in a soft but harsh voice. "You're not the only one making decisions here anymore."

Jasper crossed her arms essentially pouting and Garnet was proud to see the human woman step up and put her bonded in her place. Jennifer was a bit meek and shy but it seemed if she was pushed too far she could handle herself.

"I would suggest for the time being you both stay here. Your bond is unique and like I said potentially dangerous to both of you. Jasper, you know this and you've seen it." Garnet said to her

Jasper sighed and nodded "Fine."

Jennifer looked at Garnet "Do you think you can help us?"

"I do. We swore to protect human life on this planet 5,000 years ago and it still stands to this day. Plus I like you." Garnet said smiling and putting a hand on Jennifer's shoulder making her blush and smile slightly.

Jasper cringed glaring daggers at the gem's back for touching her bonded and making her blush like a school girl. "Okay. If you think its best."

"I do." Garnet nodded

Jennifer looked over at a seething Jasper and mentally smirked seeing the large gem getting pissy about the subtle and platonic flirting between her and Garnet. She was liking this a little too much she didn't want to make Jasper suffer anymore. Jasper had been pretty patient and understanding so far and she knew the Quartz warrior was nearing her limit.

After a few more explanations and official introductions, Jasper and Jennifer were given their own quarters. Jasper was calmer but still brooding. Their quarters were a spare unused part of the temple small and sparse but enough for the two temporarily. Steven had given them a few spare comforters, blankets, and pillows to make a pallet. Jennifer had let Jasper sit silently as she made their bed.

Jennifer felt the day's even hit her and her body was tired and achy. She usually would want a shower before bed but she was too exhausted to ask for one and would deal with it in the morning. Jasper was still sitting alone as Jennifer looked over at her. Jennifer sighed getting up and coming over. Jasper looked up at her and Jennifer could tell she was exhausted like she was. The Quartz warrior's facade had dropped once they were alone. She didn't have to be tough and mean around Jennifer.

"Come on Jasper let's go to bed its been long day," Jennifer said gently

Jasper didn't move just looked away from her essentially pouting. Jennifer bit back a smile at the cuteness of the warrior pouting. She dropped down to her knees and threw her arms around her broad shoulders and neck and nuzzled her face into her collarbone.

"Ppplleeasssee..." she whispered softly and Jasper felt the tugging over their bond and she shuddered softly before grabbing the woman and pulling her into her lap. Jennifer gasped being held on to all of a sudden. Jasper's single hand grabbed both of small wrists pinning them tightly.

Jennifer looked up to see her grin before squeaking in surprise as Jasper's fingers found her ribs. Damn that gem for finding out she was ticklish. She gasped giggling, "Jasper!"

"Hmm...did you think I didn't notice you flirting with that fusion?"

"Jasper!" Jennifer laughed

"Playing all bashful and coy...well, I think you need to be reminded of whom you belong. I wonder how long it would take until you were begging for me..."

With that, the hand tickling instantly drifted to between her legs cupping her. Jennifer gasped still breathless from laughing arching as a single finger stroked her through her clothes.

"Jasper!" she squealed.

"That's a good start..." Jasper hummed standing and scooping the woman up and making her way over to their pallet and temporary bed. Jennifer was soon writhing and gasping as the gem worked her body over it didn't take long till she was begging. Jasper only actually made her wait a short time before using her tongue to finish her off.

Jasper licked her lips smirking like a cat who had its cream chin perched on Jennifer's stomach. Jennifer had just caught her breath and her hands were running through Jasper's mane.

"You are completely insatiable." Jennifer chuckled but gasped in surprise as Jasper kissed her navel and started to go down on her again. "J-Jasper!"

Jasper grinned nipping at her thigh before she had the human arching and screaming once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Pearl hadn't meant to intrude be honest. She had heard screaming and shouting when she was walking down the hall to her room after checking on Steven. She stopped by the supply area and listened for a second a bit startled at the sounds coming from within. It was definitely a female voice and human to be exact.

She put her hand on the panel to open the door when she froze hearing a shuddering pant and the name gasped.

"J-jasper! Not again...ah! Mmmm...god."

Pearl's pale complexion turned a very pale shade of blue and instantly glowed with shocking embarrassment. That voice belonged to none other than Jennifer and she was having intimate relations with Jasper. Pearl quickly backpedaled a hand clasped over her mouth in shock and ran away mortified.

Jennifer laid completely devoid of any will to move or energy on top of Jasper her skin shining with a fine sheen of sweat. Jasper's energy and content and utter shit-eating-grin drifted over the bond and Jennifer smiled.

Pillowed between Jasper's breasts she found the will to lift her head and look at Jasper. The Tiger stripped warrior was grinning and Jennifer giggled slightly blushing and Jasper's chest vibrated with a soft purring laugh.

"Did I wear you out human?" Jasper teased

"You damn near killed me." Jennifer sighed

"Would it have been a bad way to die?" Jasper snickered stretching out and putting her arms behind her head still quite proud of herself. She didn't think she had ever gotten any of her partners to scream that loud.

"No. You are ridiculous." Jennifer giggled idly twirling of her bonded's locks about her fingers.

Jasper glanced down at her. Never in her creation did she ever think she would bond and never could she had ever imagined it would have been with a human. Here she was though bonded and indeed it was a human. There was still a lot of confusion inside of her over these new emotions and her time on earth and even more now that they were with her one time enemies. However, this, Jennifer in her arms and the contentment over their bond felt right. Was this what Rose Quartz had experienced. All this confusion and all this turmoil inside?

"Rose Quartz bonded with a human." Jasper blurted suddenly and suddenly felt awkward having done so. Essentially she was answering her own internal musings out loud. Jennifer's soft blue gaze found her sharp amber one once more in curiosity.

"Rose Quartz was Steven's mother?" Jennifer asked

During the more detailed introductions to the Crystal Gems troops, she had learned more about the gem-human hybrid Steven Universe. He was really just a kid barely seventeen. He was short and stocky growing out of what was once baby fat and had long, curly, black hair and wide ebony eyes. The most distinguishing feature was, of course, the perfect pink rose quartz embedded in his navel.

Jennifer had never seen anything like it. Actually, she really shouldn't have been surprised given her situation and circumstances but it was none the less shocking to see. Like the other gems Steven's gem was the epicenter of his power and being but somehow he was human as well? Jennifer didn't think her brain could handle anymore after that and was glad Garnet saw her distress from taking in so much at once and offered her and Jasper a place to rest.

"Yes. That is what you call a creator here on Earth? Mother?" Jasper asked mouthing the strange alien word with distaste.

"One of the creators, or parents, we call them parents." Jennifer corrected

"Parents? That is plural so it takes more than one to create? How is this race so large? That seems inadequate and completely an obtuse use of resources to require two creators."

Jennifer sighed smiling again at Jasper's befuddled look and her attempt to mask her confusion by being snarky. It was an endearing quality.

"It's more complicated to explain to you but actually, it's rather simple. Ask Peridot to give the play by play I'm too tired to teach the entirety of reproduction of the human race to you right now. However, I will say you have a pretty good understanding of sex Jasper. If that is how Gems "create" you would have been overrun with creations." Jennifer teased

Jasper looked at her appalled and utterly taken back. "That is not how creators on Homeworld create Gems. It's not so...basic. Is this how humans create life?"

"Yes and no...Jasper please its late and I'm tired I'll explain later. Remember we're from too different races." Jennifer said with a yawn "It's going to take time..."

"Yes, time," Jasper said a bit cryptic frowning

Jennifer gave her a questioning look but decided to leave it alone. Through the bond, she could feel Jasper's worry and apprehension she figured it had something to do with aging from what she could feel from her. Jasper was worried about her age and at the rate she was aging which was much faster than a gem of course. Jennifer was too tired and spent to worry about that right this minute, though. Jennifer managed to find the strength in her over sexed body to push herself up and plant a soft but generous kiss on Jasper's brooding mouth.

Jasper sighed accepting the kiss and met her gaze once again. "Jasper try to relax for just tonight. Let's sleep."

"Hm." Jasper agreed and Jennifer felt the large gem tucked an arm around her before rolling on her side. Jennifer sighed content snuggling into the comforters and pillows. As much as a turn on Jasper's hard body was she preferred the softness of bedding to sleep on. With Jasper spooning her from behind she sighed content and her exhausted and thoroughly loved body fell asleep instantly as she closed her eyes.

Jasper propped herself up on one elbow leaning her cheek onto her fist. She watched Jennifer drift off and felt the calm of her mind. Jaspers weren't made to coddle or to love they were created to fight and for strength. They were versatile and tough warriors but not nurturers by nature. These were things she was learning the one good thing about her programming she figured was her intense desire to be loyal. Being bonded made it much easier to sort out these emotions her loyalty for Homeworld was over-ridden by the intense connection to this human.

As much as her instincts fought against the transition she was undergoing her desire and what could only be what Jennifer called "LOVE" far outweighed everything. Jasper knew that she would die for this human and as much as it enticed her it terrified her. How had this happened so easily? Things were becoming clearer each day but there was the off chance she wouldn't learn quick enough and accidentally hurt Jennifer or Vice Versa. Jennifer wasn't exactly helpless and could easily hurt her if she wanted. That was what Garnet meant that that needed to learn control but controlled a possibility?

Peridot had offered to help research the nature of their bond. Jennifer didn't seem adverse to it but Jasper had always had an intense dislike for being poked and prodded. Once her creation had taken place and she had emerged from her Kindergarten she had avoided the technicians and science driven gems at all costs. In fact, she had always been somewhat of a loner herself, even for a Jasper. She had no need for comrades once on the battlefield. Other then a gem by her side carrying out their programmed duty she had no use for them. This strategy had served her well and she had avoided all labs and tests by being the top of her Kindergarten Jasper's and working her way up the ranks.

Once a celebrated Quartz Warrior of Homeworld now reduced to the failed traitor who was bonded to a human. There were worse fates she surmised and gave a soft smirk at the image of her human sleeping. Her fingers tangled in her hair and like Jennifer often did to her she let her strong hands drift through the silky locks.

Garnet sat with Peridot as she typed diligently at the console in front of them. Peridot, like she had told Jasper, had made leaps and bounds in improvements to their base's tech since her arrival. One of them being this console and viewing screen. Peridot had before her what vitals she had managed to gather on Jasper and Jennifer from observation and minute measurements. She hadn't been able to get solid accurate readings yet but she had compiled at least a theoretical database on both creatures.

"This bond is fascinating. Unheard of." Peridot said as she continued to enter her data

"Not completely. Rose Quartz bonded with a human remember?" Garnet commented

"Not completely. Her bond with Greg Universe was in the corporeal embodiment only. The bond between Jasper and this human, Jennifer, is on a whole other level. Look at the data I have compiled thus far. Synchronization levels are that of what a true bonded pair would have. The drawbacks are their different physical forms the energy flow is not consistent."

"Explain." Garnet prompted Peridot

"A human body is organic while a gem's body is more light and pure energy based depending on their respective type. Two completely different individual elements. Though the basic energy requirements are the same the way in which each form processes them is different. Essentially a bonded pair, both with gem forms, would share equal amounts of energy and be able to process it efficiently. My theory is with one member of the bond having an organic body the absorption rate and output is half or less of what it should be. Simply put Jennifer, have an organic form, is not able to properly provide Jasper with an efficient energy source or able to process the energy provided to her."

"Then how are they both still alive and functioning?" Garnet asked her concern growing

"My question exactly. My one theory is that though one body is organic and one is not on a molecular level there is still a small amount of energy transference being able to process. Because Jasper was created on earth their energies are similar as they were both cultivated and grown in the same environment. Of course, with more research, I will be able to find a more solid and ideal answer for you."

"Understood, thank you Peridot."

"Oh, I'm not done. There is more I was able to discover with the small amount of data I could gather..." Peridot said with a grin

Garnet quirked an eyebrow, "Alright, go on."

"In the past, the emotional bond was relevant between a bonded pair but otherwise normal. From my observation, the emotional bond between Jennifer and Jasper is heightened and is above average." Peridot said

"That seems to be dangerous for both of them," Garnet said with a sigh remembering the way they both were able to hurt one another with a mere burst of emotion from their argument earlier

"Yes but it is also a catalyst if I am correct. Jennifer was able to earlier simply break your hold and knock you away. How could a mere human do that?" Peridot said with a gleam in her eye

Garnet smiled slightly as Peridot seemed to be like Steven when he found a new favorite snack food. Peridot was originally assigned to creating technology for Homeworld but she had a passion and a natural aptitude for biological sciences. Garnet knew Jasper was not going to be happy being generally a lab rat for her curiosity. She hoped for Peridot's sake that Jennifer was more compliant.

Jennifer woke up refreshed and feeling great despite last night's activities. Jasper was already up and gone. Jennifer yawned and retrieved yesterday's clothes which consisted of a pair of capris and a tank top. Looking at the clothes as she put them on she grimaced realized they were streaked with dirt and even had tears in them in some places. She figured it would be okay to walk around barefoot she didn't see any reason not to the temple though located in a cave was relatively clean and sterile. Not too mention she couldn't find her shoes. She didn't even want to know what her hair looked like. She ran her fingers through the oily and lanky locks.

She left the room and entered the hallway to find Amethyst walking by with a bag of chips currently shoving handfuls in her mouth. Jennifer was reminded she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday either. The first thing she wanted was a shower and possibly to borrow a change of clothes.

"Oh hey, Jennifer. How's it hangin?" Amethyst asked seeing her

Yesterday Amethyst had apologized for accidentally breaking her ankle. Jennifer didn't really know how to take the shorter Quartz. Garnet was so calm and in control and then there was Pearl the stern and collected. Either way, she seemed kind of the goofy younger sister of the group.

"Have you seen Jasper? I woke up and she was gone." Jennifer asked

"Dunno where she is." Amethyst shrugged and shoved another handful of chips in her mouth

No sooner then Amethyst answered her than a roar cut through the air. After that, Peridot came running down the hallway screeching with Jasper close on her heels. Amethyst just watched lazily chewing on her chips as Peridot came up and hid behind her. Jasper stopped short in front of Jennifer.

"Whats up Peri?" Amethyst asked nonchalantly with a mouthful of chips

"Jasper wants to shatter me!" Peridot whined terrified

"That's right! MOVE, runt." Jasper snarled at Amethyst who still remained in the wait despite the rather large Quartz glaring her down.

"Whoa! What's wrong! What happened Jasper?" Jennifer asked desperately

"This weakling dared to say that, I, a Homeworld Quartz was created on this backwater planet." Jasper snapped utterly disgusted.

"I-its the truth! I showed you the readings from the scans." Peridot snapped with a shaky voice.

"Liar!" Jasper snapped looking appalled

"Whats wrong with being from Earth?" Jennifer asked confused

"Only pathetic, disgusting, abominations like this came from this colony. Expendable experiments and nothing more." Jasper snapped pointing at Amethyst who rolled her eyes at her "I am a Homeworld creation I wasn't created on this filth."

Jasper had awoken from her slumber and gotten up leaving Jennifer to rest. She had been keen on waiting for her human to wake up but then Peridot had come to their room requesting to speak with her. Jasper hadn't been to up to the idea at first but when Peridot enticed her with information about her and Jennifer's unique bond she was won over and decided to go with Peridot.

Peridot had barely made it a few minutes into her explanation, when she claimed that Jasper wasn't a Homeworld, created Quartz but in fact created here on Earth. A fury had erupted in Jasper and she had chased the Peridot down the hall in retaliation for such a ridiculous claim. She had put up with a lot in the last day her patience for these rebel gems was growing thin and without Jennifer to calm her down she lashed out.

Jasper suddenly felt the hurt drift over their bond and her gaze immediately drifted to her bonded. Jennifer looked at her frowning her glare piercing her. Jennifer thought that they were getting closer and that they were going to make this work but the last day was starting to convince her otherwise. Garnet was right they needed their help if they were going to survive this.

"Jasper...I'm from Earth," Jennifer said with an icy tone to her voice.

Jasper's attention on Peridot faded for the moment as she was pinned by Jennifer's disapproving look.

"Well, that's different you're a human. Not a gem." Jasper argued

"It's not different just because I'm a human! UGH. You are so CONCEITED."

"What?" Jasper asked quirking an eyebrow. She didn't recognize this word at all and had never heard Jennifer use it before. In fact, she hadn't seen Jennifer act like this before. She was usually much more agreeable.

"Ugh. I'm done! I need a shower." Jennifer said she couldn't believe that Jasper was being so difficult after the wonderful night they had together.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked a bit more desperately than she intended. Hearing Peridot's finding had upset her more than she realized.

"To get a shower, alone. Don't you dare shatter anyone." Jennifer said with a note of finality before turning away from her. All three gems stood there a moment watching as the human stomped off.

"Well, she told you," Amethyst smirked and Peridot snorted in amusement before outright laughing at the large Quartz soldier. Once again she was at a disadvantage because of a human.

"Ugh. Get out of my way!" Jasper growled and stomped back towards the temporary room leaving the snickering gems in her wake.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, everyone. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the review, favs, follows, and views. It warms my dorky little heart. The Steven Bomb has utterly overwhelmed me and made me want to write about my Dudewife. I am so glad to see you are enjoying it. This story went from being a stupid smut idea to actually having a plot. Now that doesn't stop the smut of course. However, it makes the story come to life when I can add in more things. So I hope you are enjoying these new chapters that I'm cranking out. I am not wasting this lovely muse that has settled in my house and getting some work done here. Please enjoy! BTW on Tumblr as Maikohimeart now. Check it out. I have severely crappy doodles on there but art none the less.

**Maiko :)**

Pearl was cleaning up in the kitchen when a very grumpy looking Jennifer came into Steven's house. She hadn't really talked to the young woman much at all other than brief introductions and such. Seeing her Pearl noticed she wasn't only grumpy looking she was rough looking too. He clothes were torn and dirty and she looked like she could use a shower.

"Good morning." Pearl greeted her

"Oh, Pearl, I'm sorry I didn't even see you," Jennifer said coming out of her thoughts that had been centered on Jasper and her behavior the minutes before.

"It's alright. Did you sleep well?" Pearl asked politely and then realizing what she had asked her she gasped covering her mouth and her face lit up in a pale blue blush.

Jennifer gave her a confused look before realization dawned on her. Pearl must have heard her and Jasper's nocturnal activities yesterday. Jennifer's own face bloomed with color.

"I-I did." She answered

"Well...GOOD. Um, are you hungry? Do you need to bathe maybe?" Pearl asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"I am hungry but a bath first sounds great," Jennifer admitted trying hard to stop herself from blushing but was failing miserably.

"Of course dear. We have a full bath that belongs to Steven and is available to any of our human friends or guests. We gems you see don't have much use for it." Pearl said quickly going into her maternal mode. One thing she never lost from being a Pearl was the willingness to serve others.

"Thank you. Oh, but I don't have any spare clothes." Jennifer said sighing hard.

"That's not a problem. Craig, Steven's father, stays the night once in awhile and has extra clothes here. Even Steven's clothes would fit you but I doubt that a teenager's clothes are your style." Pearl mused making Jennifer smile in return.

"Whatever you have is find. I'll make it work." Jennifer commented

"Alright then let's get you situated," Pearl said leading her to the bathroom. She gave her a towel and left. By the time Jennifer was done showering there was a clean pair of folded clothes on the toilet seat.

Pearl had slipped in while she was showering and slipped out without her knowing. Jennifer quickly dried off and began to change into the clothes which were a too big pair of jeans and a button up shirt. She rolled the jeans up to her knees and rolled the sleeves on the shirt. She didn't care they were too big all she cared about was that they were comfortable and clean. As she ran her fingers through her hair looking in the mirror she was happy to see even though she had been through a lot in the past twenty-four hours she looked well rested and actually had a glow to her skin. Her usually dull brown hair also had a luster to it she couldn't explain and it was soft and bouncy instead of the normal mousey lanky locks.

She shrugged it off exiting the bathroom. Pearl had a simple bowl of cereal waiting for her since she had already clean up from breakfast and didn't know what Jennifer's preferences were. Pearl worked in a comfortable silence and Jennifer felt at ease around the gem.

Garnet was just like Jasper to a degree. BIG and beautiful with an exotic beauty and while hse liked Garnet she still made her a bit awkward feeling. Amethyst she didn't know very well and Peridot she didn't know her either but from the brief moments in her presence, she found her a big irritating. Maybe she would grow on her.

Pearl, though, Pearl she felt more comfortable around. Pearl felt safe. She knew the Pearl was a deadly warrior like the rest of the Crystal Gems. However, Pearl just seemed more normal almost paternal like. It was weird she was as alien as the rest of them but just something about her.

Jennifer didn't realize she was staring until Pearl waved a hand in front of her line of vision. "Jennifer. Are you alright?"

"Oh! Yes sorry, I drifted off." Jennifer said smiling.

"No problem. Would you like me to brush and braid your hair?" Pearl asked smiling at her coming over and taking her empty cereal bowl.

"If you want to too. You really don't have too." Jennifer said

"I can it's alright. Steven and Connie are out training together with Garnet. Peridot was in her lab and Amethyst is, well, being Amethyst somewhere. where is Jasper though?" Pearl suddenly asked concerned.

"Probably sulking." Jennifer sighed rolling her eyes

"Oh? Is everything alright?" Pearl asked she knew from Garnet's explanation the Gem's foul moods could affect Jennifer and vice versa.

"Oh, she's fine. I can't feel anything abnormal from her. We just got into a fight. She was being rude to Amethyst and was threatening to shatter Peridot for telling the truth and I just wasn't going to sit there and let her act that way. I'm tired of her attitude." Jennifer snapped

Pearl was impressed by the girl's backbone for a human. The only other human she had met with this type of fortitude was Connie. Pearl wasn't overly fond of humans. Sure she tolerated them but other than Steven, Greg, and Connie she didn't associate with any of them.

"Quartzes, especially Jasper, can be difficult to deal with," Pearl said knowingly

"If anyone knows it's you I bet. You've been around all the gem races right?" Jennifer asked

Pearl chuckled, "I do have a lot of experience with Quartzes. Steven's mother was one, Rose Quartz, as he is in some ways. I served many quartzes back on Homeworld. Out of all the races I served by far, Quartzes were probably the worst."

Jennifer smiled brighter at the Pearl's knowing look and sarcastic words. "If you want to brush and braid my hair Pearl you can."

"It would be a delight. Besides Connie, I don't get to do it near enough. I used to love to do it for some of my masters when I was a servant. Not all of them were awful to me." Pearl admitted without thinking. She never talked about her past as a servant to the Homeworld empire with hardly anyone. Why was she talking to this human she had just met so easily then? She didn't know why but considering it as she started running the brush through the pretty brunette locks she felt a sort of kinship with the human. Maybe it was because she felt sorry for her for or maybe because they were similar in ways she didn't quite realize.

"You were a servant? Like a slave?" Jennifer asked with a soft voice as it dawned on her. There was still so much about the Gem Race and Homeworld she didn't know.

Pearl felt a pang in her chest at the question and almost didn't want to answer but she knew Jennifer wasn't trying to be condescending just understand. "Yes, I was."

"Pearl I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Jennifer said quickly pulling away and standing up to face Pearl.

Jennifer's blue eyes focused on her teary and pained. The young woman was trembling. Pearl was actually surprised herself. This young woman barely knew her. Why was she so upset? She knew humans were emotional but this was surprising.

Jennifer was trying to just understand. How could these beautiful creatures be so cruel? How could they hurt one another so much? They were living creatures themselves didn't they have any remorse for hurting one another? Maybe Gems and humans weren't so different after all.

"Jennifer, dear. It's alright," Pearl prompted coming forwards and grasping her hands.

"No, it's not! How could...how could they treat you like that? Did Jasper treat you like that or gems like her? Like a slave? Did they actually physically hurt you!"

Jennifer felt panic rising in her throat as she remembering how Jasper had treated her in the beginning a few months ago. She had been so stupid to just let Jasper treat her that way but she had been so lonely and surprised by this beautiful being.

Sure their relationship had changed, or so she thought, but then this morning with Peridot and Amethyst made her rethink that. Jasper had been so hurtful and condescending to Amethyst and then threatened to actually KILL Peridot. Was Jasper any better then Myra had been? Just another person to use her to get what they wanted no real care for how she felt. Jasper said she was changing and Jennifer wanted to believe her but she didn't want to get hurt again.

"Oh Jennifer, that doesn't matter that was a long time ago," Pearl said softly reaching up and gently touching her cheek. The young woman was a little shorter then she and both of their body types were similar small and delicate but Pearl was more lithe muscle of course from being a warrior.

"Answer me Pearl! Did Jasper ever hurt you?" Jennifer snapped

"Yes. She did. When she first came to Earth we battled and Jasper defeated us in our first fight. She nullified and separated Garnet and knocked Steven unconscious. I tried to fight her but she was too strong she ended up defeating both Amethyst and I so we surrendered."

Jennifer's eyes widened in horror and tears started to leak down her cheeks. Pearl set her mouth in a firm line. "Jennifer none of that matters now. That was before this is now. You have to understand something Gems are NOT humans. They don't have the same ideals or the same emotions. Everything you see with me, Garnet, and Amethyst we learned and it took thousands of years."

Jennifer took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She knew this, of course, Jasper wasn't human. Of course, she would act differently.

"Gems are made for one purpose and one purpose only. I was made to serve, Jasper was made to fight, and we knew nothing else. I was lucky enough to meet Rose Quartz who believed we were created to be who we wanted to be and not who we were told to be. Without Rose, I don't know where I would have ended up."

"Jasper didn't have that did she?" Jennifer asked softly

"No. All Jasper has ever known is how to be violent, fight, and that she is stronger. You are the first person to ever show her there is more to her existence than that." Pearl said

"But I'm human..."

"It doesn't matter. Sure it will be more difficult for you but you can do it." Pearl encouraged her.

Jennifer couldn't handle it anymore and her tears came again and this time, she couldn't stop them. She sniffled and Pearl pulled her into a hug.

"I know you're scared and that is okay. Just know you are here and we are going to help you and Jasper."

"I'm so confused Pearl! I was pretty sure I loved her and then seeing the way she's acted and finding out the stuff she has done it makes me doubt it and then this STUPID bond. I feel like it's only because of the bond that is they way I feel. Like I didn't have a choice." Jennifer sobbed into her embrace

"Well, that is difficult. I can tell you on Homeworld only gems that were in love bonded and bonding was rare especially since the war started. However bonded gems were strong, stronger than some of the most naturally resilient and compact gems. Stronger even than some fusions."

Jennifer pulled back from Pearl's embrace and sniffled wiping her nose and eyes. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well even though you are both separate species a bond can't be formed without consent and love," Pearl said

"Really?" Jennifer asked and Pearl smiled nodding.

"Yes. Now come now dry your tears. Crying never fixed anything. Let me brush and braid your hair." Pearl said clearing her throat and suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. Jennifer smiled gently and nodded wiping her tears.

"Sure."

Sitting down Pearl brushed her hair and the two sat in silence. It was very relaxing.

Some time later Jennifer went outside on the beach. Just like Pearl said Garnet, Connie, and Steven was out training. She waved to them as they waved at her taking a break. She sat down on the sand and watched the calming soft waves lap at the shore. It was mid-afternoon by this time. She sat for a bit before she felt Jasper behind her.

"Come sit down Jasper."

Jasper had like Jennifer had thought, went back to their temporary room to pout. She didn't understand why Jennifer was upset with her. As she sat and let Jennifer's emotions pour into her and she spent time letting her self feel them she understood a bit more. Was Jennifer hurt by the way she acted? How was she supposed to act, though? Jasper as acting like she had always acted, at least towards other gems. She tried to be different around Jennifer but apparently that still wasn't enough. Jasper was frustrated and wanted to fix it but she didn't know how.

A few hours drifted by before she felt lonely and wanted to be near her bonded. Jennifer wasn't upset it seemed like anymore. Jasper found her out on the beach just like at her own home gazing out at the water. She had new clothes on and had her hair braided and Jasper recognized it as a way some gems on Homeworld wore their hair.

Jasper herself had just settled for her old attire not feeling like shapeshifting her appearance. The only thing she did keep was tying her hair up in a ponytail, she liked that since Jennifer had introduced that style to her. Jasper didn't know what to say and just stood there. Soon she didn't have too. Jennifer asked her to come sit, her bonded knew she was there.

Jasper came and sat down awkwardly frowning. Jennifer spoke and she thanked her creators for that.

"I had a long talk with Pearl Jasper. She told me about when you first came to Earth how you acted and how you treated her and the others." Jennifer said calmly looking out at the ocean

"I told you I am a warrior and me..." Jasper started to defend herself

"Be quiet I'm not done," Jennifer said looking at her disapprovingly. Jasper scowled but complied. "If you want this to work between you and I you have to change. You can't act like that anymore."

Jasper rolled her eyes, "You want me to be a weakling? Is that is?"

"No. Jasper stop being so defensive. No one wants to hurt you here especially me. You need to change because you're not the same anymore and you have a choice now."

"You want me to stop fighting? Stop being a warrior?" Jasper snapped

Jennifer took a deep breath trying her best to be patient remembering Pearl's words. Jasper had never had a choice and she didn't know better. All of this was so alien to her and it was going to be a long process.

"I want you to stop fighting for the wrong reasons. I want you to fight for the right ones. Fight for what you want not what someone else wants." Jennifer said

Jasper looked at her with shock. It made sense now but she didn't know how to take it. Jasper felt a wave of uncertainty hit her and fear. "I-I don't know how to do that. I've always fought for someone else. For what they wanted. I don't even know what I want."

Jennifer sighed knowing that was fair. Jasper was just being honest, not difficult. She reached forwards and grabbed her large hand with both of hers and placed it on her chest. Jasper watched her in surprise at the action.

"Well then fight for us. If you don't know how we'll figure it out together. If you don't know what you want right now, that's okay we'll figure that out too. Remember it's not just about you anymore it's about me and you, US. You're bonded to me now, which in a sense makes you mine so I don't want you to fight for anyone else but 'US' and yourself."

Jennifer narrowed her blue eyes on the Quartz and to her utter shock Jasper blushed. It was a dark orange hue and honestly one of the most adorable things she had ever seen. Jennifer smiled and Jasper leaned forward and kissed her hard. Jennifer sighed rolling her eyes that Jasper's response was to kiss her. Quartzes they were all physical and not enough emotional. Well, that wasn't a thing Jennifer wanted her to necessarily change she thought with chagrin.

Pulling back Jasper stared at her. "I am yours, my bonded." her tone was husky and her amber eyes were half slitted and honed in on her.

It was Jennifer's turn to blush now. She cleared her throat nodding. "Fair enough. So I'm yours and your mine so we work together from here on out. If you fight you fight to protect me and yourself and what we love. If you have a problem with someone, like Peridot you come talk to me about it stops you from threatening to shatter Gems."

Jasper smirked feeling her arousal over their bond before leaning in close she liked this new demanding side her bonded was showing. "Anything else my bonded?" If Jennifer wanted to be in control she could play along, it was enticing and her natural fierce ideal of loyalty made her thrum giddily and Jennifer felt it too.

"Well, that's about it for right. We just have to keep working on this and figure everything out as best as we...we...can...and..."

Jennifer was losing her focus as Jasper's giddiness floated over their bond. She started fidgeting.

"I think I can adhere to that...my bonded," Jasper whispered and Jennifer actually squeaked in surprise feeling the sudden shock of the teasing arousal.

"Jasper, stop it! Everyone can see us." Jennifer snapped

"Then let's go where no one can see us and you can show me what else you want me to do, preferably to you." Jasper chuckled.

Jennifer gave her a half-hearted glare before she squealed as the large Quartz scooped her up in a bridal carry.

"Jasper! What are you doing?" She snapped

"I think it's time we consummated this bond properly...and celebrated our new coming of terms." Jasper teased tickling her side gently.

Jennifer squeaked giggling and what was left of her defenses crashed. "No fair!"

"Mmmm. Then fight back." Jasper grinned before disappearing around a cliff face with her bonded.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."

Jasper all but snarled in Peridot's general direction as they entered her lab. The tiger striped gem's amber gaze had not left the neon colored gem for some time. It didn't help that Peridot was currently taking a few samples from Jennifer and scanning her with what looked like some sort of medical tool. So far Peridot had taken hair samples and tissues samples, which were simple enough, and left no outward signs of damage. When it was time for Peridot to take blood samples Jasper all but came unhinged.

Peridot had done extensive research on human medicine in search of the best way to collect a vital sample of what they called blood. It was a lubricant in their symptoms that gave life to their bodies and she was enamored by it. She had studied a bit of Steven's blood looking for answers to how a gem hybrid existed and made some astonishing discoveries, but she would be the first being in existence to study a bonded pair the same way. After finding some information on 'Syringes' she developed her own and after testing a prototype on Steven it was time to use it on Jennifer.

Jennifer had come to the lab after spending some alone time with Jasper. Even now she found she couldn't be from Jasper's side for very long without getting weary although she would admit the amount of time they could spend apart now and distance now versus when they first bonded was drastically different. It would be nice to find out some answers about this bond they developed and see if maybe they could learn something and how to manage it better so both of them could live healthier lives.

Not only that but actually survive this relationship Jennifer was terrified deep down inside, and so far she had done a good job hiding it from Jasper, that she could die as a side effect from this bond. She welcomed needles, scans, radiographs, etc whatever it took to get some answers. Listening to Peridot's information Jennifer felt like she was in a college science class but was grateful for the gem's initiative to study this bond. Peridot had found out a lot just from a small amount of information already Jennifer was anxious she could see from the samples and studying them in person.

Jasper had tensed visibly growling when Peridot mentioned her creation colony being Earth. Peridot, despite knowing Jennifer had promised her Jasper was under control, was still a bit weary of the much larger and stronger gem warrior. The green gem had stuttered her way through the explanation. Jennifer had grasped Jasper's forearm firmly as a reminder to behave herself but that didn't stop Jasper's expression conveying her obvious dislike for Peridot. Even if Jasper was under the control of the human and being mostly agreeable didn't alleviate a lot of stress for Peridot. After this morning's interaction between her and Jasper Garnet had made a note to accompany the bonded pair to Peridot's lab. Jennifer agreed to Peridot's idea to gather more information and samples as Jasper looked like she could chew coal and spit out diamonds she was barely allowing these 'TESTS' to continue.

So far other than a few glares, growls, and snarls nothing had happened. Garnet stood by the door solitary, silent, and bored. She honestly hated she had to babysit the Quartz warrior but it was what is was. Sitting calmly Jennifer held out her arm for the final sample Peridot wanted to collect, her blood. She had given blood before. She wasn't terrified but she did not necessarily like it either. Jasper looked over watching like a hawk. She quirked an eyebrow seeing the Peridot approach Jennifer with a strange instrument. Jennifer held out her arm and before Jasper knew it inserted it into her arm. Her ambers eyes widened in surprise and shock and when she heard Jennifer gasp and wince in pain her anger snapped out of her.

Garnet looked up immediately feeling the atmosphere change. The second Peridot stuck the alien created syringe in Jennifer's arm Jasper came unglued. She jumped forwards barely grabbing her in a half-nelson and jerking her away from the human and Peridot a few feet back. Jennifer's whole body jerked as Jasper's rage crashed into her. Peridot yelped in surprise at the human's suddenly bodily spasm stepping back and tripping over her own feet. The syringe fell from Jennifer's arm and blood dripped down her appendage as she doubled over grabbing the lab table shaking.

"Let me go Perma-fusion. I'm going to ..." Jasper snarled with a roar

"You're not going to do anything! JENNIFER." Garnet yelled digging her feet in and barely holding on to the Quartz

Jennifer trembling looked up and barely was able to focus on Jasper's anger, which felt like white hot dagger slicing through her body, threatened to overwhelm her. Jennifer was still very weak and tired from the last day's ordeals she barely had the energy to function normally much less balance out her own emotions mixed with Jasper's. She felt nauseous and felt unconsciousness creeping up on her.

"Jennifer! Don't you dare pass out! Look at her. Look at Jasper just like you did before."

Jennifer took a few deep breaths and focused on the wild gem who again had fell victim to her rage. Her pupils had shrunk again to slits and she was definitely not the same Jasper from just moments ago. Something had triggered her again. Jasper needed her she felt it. How had she calmed her down before? She faintly remembered.

"Stop fighting it, Jennifer. Stop being afraid accept her anger!" Garnet snapped grimacing as the large Quartz continued to try to break free of her hold. She had to get these two to start figuring this out! She couldn't be there every second to stop Jasper from killing or shattering someone.

"It hurts!" Jennifer cried in a strangled voice feeling helpless

"I know. I know it hurts. Think about how she feels." Garnet said

Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her but surprisingly she managed to hang on and not fall. Her whole body was on fire and Garnet's words echoed in her mind over the deafening roar of Jasper's fury. She took a few deep breaths and dug deep trying to find a strength she wasn't sure she had but she had to try. She dropped her shields and let her in she Jasper's fury hit her full force. Jennifer's body jerked again and this time was surrounded by that same golden glow from before when they first bonded. It was so intense but also so...powerful.

Soon the pain ebbed a bit and Jennifer reached deeper inside the emotion and searched and found the source was not fury, that was just the tip of the iceberg, underneath it was fear. Mentally reaching more she imagined herself taking that fear in her hands and embracing it. This was Jasper, she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Garnet soon watched as the gem seemed to come back to her senses. Jasper stopped fighting her.

"That's it, Jasper. Do you feel it? That is Jennifer? You're alright." Garnet said

Jasper's ample chest heaved as her senses came back to her. What had happened again? She remembered the lab, Jennifer and tests, and that Peridot. Peridot had stuck something in Jasper's arm and then she felt pain and saw that Jennifer had been hurt. Then fury, unbridled, ridiculous fury had enveloped her and she wanted to shatter Peridot.

Now though she felt Jennifer. Looking up with Garnet still having a hold of her, although a bit more relaxed, found her bonded standing in front of her. Her body was glowing gold and her eyes were closed with fists balled at her sides and she concentrated. This was how it had happened before when Jasper had fought Garnet on the beach. Jennifer had done this same thing. She felt Jennifer's emotions touching her.

"She's trying to help you, Jasper. Let her." Garnet said gently "Do you feel her she's right there? She's alright and so are you."

Jasper's eyes widened as the fear became more relevant than the fury. She let out a ragged breath and all the fight in her just evaporated instantly. She fell limp defeated and Garnet support her as she dropped down to her knees. Jennifer stood trembling feeling all the anger tears spilling down her cheeks. Garnet let Jasper alone and approached the glowing human who was holding on to the anger so tightly.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Garnet asked softly

"Garnet! What is this! I-I feel so much anger. What do I do with it!" Jennifer asked

"You use it. Open your eyes Jennifer." Garnet snapped at her summon her gauntlets and dropping down. No sooner had Jennifer opened her eyes then she saw Garnet with her weapons. An instinct she didn't know took over and she gave a cry launching at the warrior. She punched, Jennifer didn't think she even knew how to punch, and threw all that fury at Garnet. Jennifer was confused, she didn't have a reason to be angry at Garnet but she couldn't hold on to this. It was only a few seconds and a few blows before the anger faded. Garnet caught Jennifer's wrists in her gauntleted hands and watched as the yellow glow around her faded.

Jennifer suddenly stood confused as Garnet had ahold of her before her mind caught up. "Holy hell what was that!"

"That was energy and emotional Transference. I'll tell you more about it in a second but Jasper needs you." Garnet said smiling slightly proud of the human. She had taken on the Quartz's anger and handled it well, although archaic it was a start. The Quartz and human and opened their bond successfully and shared their emotions equally. Jennifer had taken on Jasper's fury, which stemmed from her fear, and Jasper had accepted Jennifer's calming presence which had calmed her down. The only bad side effect is neither of them was used to each emotion. Jasper was used to fury and anger but not fear and Jennifer knew fear and sadness but not the unbridled fury of a Quartz warrior.

Being bonded meant they had to share each other's life and emotions. The problem here being was with Jennifer being human her concept of emotion versus Jasper's was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The lack of understanding a bond and one another's emotions made it difficult for them to equally share the bond like they were supposed too, so it just backfired on both of them. However, with some guidance, Garnet knew she could help them. Today was proof of that.

Jennifer was weary but she saw Jaspers collapsed form and quickly made a beeline for her. "Jasper!" she cried

The gem had faded into a sort of haze as she let herself feel the alien emotion, fear. She was paralyzed and numb. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She knew a bit about fear but not to this extent. She had never let herself feel fear if ever for long because it made her weak. So instead she got angry. Hearing Jennifer's voice she snapped up to attention coming out of her stupor.

"Jennifer." she said gently

Jennifer didn't hesitate and launched her body at Jasper who in her timid and weakened state actually fell over backward. Jennifer crying hugged her hard. "Are you okay! I felt it! I felt everything. You anger and you fear. Oh my god Jasper..."

Jasper sat up relatively calm grasping Jennifer gently. Teary blue eyes looked at her, her human had been crying a lot lately. Although it was annoying it made her eyes beautiful. "We did it, though. We shared our emotions through our bond without hurting one another."

"Yes, we did," Jasper said her lip quirking slightly

"YOU CLODS!" Peridot's nasal like shriek broke through their moment and both turned to see the small gem unabashed and fear for the Jasper glare them down.

"Easy Peridot." Garnet chuckled at the small gem

"Don't easy me Garnet! Every moment with these too is some sort of catastrophe. If they were not a uniquely bonded pair of unknown origins I would not give them my time at all." Peridot snapped

Jasper scowled but Jennifer stopped her and gave her a quick kiss before smirking and turning to face the gem leaving Jasper to lean up and sit and watch curiously.

"Hey! Just because I made Jasper promise not to shatter you doesn't mean I won't let her punt your sassy ass into the ocean."

Peridot opened her mouth but shut it quickly knowing she hated water and was afraid the human would make true to her threat. Garnet grinned as the green gem grumbled in retaliation. Jasper smirked standing arms crossed. She was definitely liking this new side to Jennifer.

"Whatever! I got what I needed now get out of my lab." Peridot snapped

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes under her visor before turning to the human and Quartz. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Garnet lead the two outside to the beach and had them ascend to the cliff above by the lighthouse stop the temple. The bonded pair were now again overwhelmed and curious to what had transpired inside Peridot's lab. Garnet had told them to follow her and she would explain more.

"So Perma-fusion, explain," Jasper said quickly becoming her impatient and gruff self once more. Inside though she was bursting with curiosity. Jennifer gave her a look as they both sat on the grass with Garnet.

"You both successfully experience energy and emotion transference. I was originally worried you both couldn't achieve this at the current level you are at since you both bonded unknowingly." Garnet said

"So, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked curiously

"Bonded pairs share energy and life forces, right?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's correct Jasper. What it means Jennifer is you are capable of successfully supporting your bond with Jasper where is before we were worried you both would only end up hurting each other. Since you, Jennifer were human and didn't have the emotional, mental, or physically capability of a gem."

Jennifer felt a bit put out by that. Continuously reminded her race was not as good as this race of alien gems was becoming a bit irritating. "Okay, but now I can?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked

"Yes, you can Jennifer. Although it's not as clean a transference as two bonded gems would have but its still something. You both were unable to fully open your bond because of fear and lack of understanding. Now that you know how I believe this can work." Garnet said with a smile

"Okay, that's all good and everything but what the hell was all that energy I had and I punched you," Jennifer asked confused still to that action she wasn't a violent person and she definitely had no normal aspirations to punch Garnet of all beings. That sudden impulse had been overwhelming and she had barely controlled it and when Garnet had challenged her it just came out.

"What? You attacked the Perma-fusion?" Jasper asked in surprise. She for some reason had missed that. How had she missed that!

Jennifer blushed pouting. "It's not like I WANTED too. It was all that angry and stuff I got from you. It was so overwhelming I just felt like hitting something and then Garnet was there and yeah..."

Jasper grinned broadly before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Jasper that's not funny!"

Garnet chuckled as well and the human could only blush harder. "Oh my god you two! Ugh. I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer snapped

"Jennifer," Jasper called as the human stood and stomped off

"Let her go. She's tired and certainly had enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone." Garnet said rounding on the Quartz as Jennifer went out of view.

"Why?" Jasper asked her guard coming up

"I just wanted to say...I'm proud of you Jasper."

It was Jasper's turn to blush. Garnet smiled at her "It's not easy being bonded much less to a human, leaving the Homeworld faction, defying your diamond, and joining us in such a short time."

Jasper knew everything she was saying was true but her natural defense came up as she scowled at the Perma-fusion. "Part of that is true but don't think for one minute I'm fighting for you and your little band of pathetic rejects Garnet, I'm only here because of my bonded."

"Okay, okay. A true Quartz warrior to the end. I'm happy for you, truly. I knew from the beginning that you were different than most Jaspers and Quartzes." Garnet said referring back to when Jasper had first come to Earth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper groused growing a bit uncomfortable and looking away. Garnet sighed scooting closer and laying her hand on the broad shoulder.

"When you diffused me and captured the others. You could have shattered us." Garnet said

Jasper jerked her arm away "I was under Yellow Diamond. All prisoners were to be detained and brought back to (Homeworld for judgment."

"Jasper you know as well I as I do you could have shattered us. You were an elite warrior against fugitives, Rose Quartzes rebels, you should have killed us, but you chose not to." Garnet said smirking knowingly.

With those words Jasper was at a loss for words. She had no retort for Garnet. She looked the fusion with her shocked expression.

"Also, today, you reacted to Jennifer being in pain. It reminded you of Homeworld, how they treated you. I know how Quartzes were trained. It was brutal. You need to share that with Jennifer so she'll understand more." Garnet said and stood, "Come on, let's go."

Garnet held her hand out to the Quartz. Jasper looked at her still with wide shocked eyes. She blinked and sighed before grasping her hand and letting the fusion pull her up. "You are going to train us, Jennifer and I? How do you know so much about bonds?"

Jasper asked following the fusion. Garnet smirked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm well acquianted with a bonded pair."


End file.
